O Plano
by Pimentiinha
Summary: Não era como se fosse tudo sua culpa, mas digamos... Digamos que as coisas tenham saído de controle.
1. Prólogo

Inicialmente, era para ser uma one-shot. Posteriormente, uma two-shot. Um tempo depois, pensei em fazer apenas cinco capítulos. Agora... Bem, ela criou vida própria, e não segue mais as minhas ordens!

Se é que um dia as seguiu.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. _

_**Classificação etária:** M_

_Contém spoilers _

_**Dedicatória:** Para duas personas muito especiais que, direta e indiretamente, incentivaram-me a escrever esta estória: Thaths e Kahli Hime (suas lindas, muitíssimo obrigada pelo apoio! =DD)_

* * *

_Ouça Rita Lee, e descubra estórias fantásticas dentro de você!_**  
**

* * *

**Não era como se fosse tudo sua culpa, mas digamos... Digamos que as coisas tenham saído de controle.**

* * *

_Para Thaths **&** Kahli Hime_

_._

******O plano**

_Prólogo_

_._

* * *

— Kakashi-sensei, não acha melhor pararmos nas fontes termais? – Naruto dizia, enquanto tomava à dianteira.

— Não é por estarmos a caminho do País das Fontes Termais que devemos parar em alguma fonte termal, Naruto. – Sakura o respondeu. — Não é mesmo, Kakashi-sensei?

Avançavam rapidamente por entre a floresta, pulando de galho em galho.

— Estamos, aproximadamente, duas horas adiantados, Sakura. Talvez não seja nenhum problema se pararmos um pouco. É claro, se todos estiverem de acordo. – respondeu o sensei, indiferentemente.

— Na verdade... – a moça tentou protestar.

— Estamos sim! – Naruto a interrompeu. — Não é mesmo, Sai-teme?

— Bom – Sai começou. —, de fato é bastante agradável visitar as fontes termais. Um livro dizia que existem diversas crenças em relação à origem delas, no entanto, não passam de águas subterrâneas aquecidas por processos de vulcanismo ou pelo calor causado pela variação do interior da terra. – ele sorriu triunfantemente. — Sabe, será bastante afável fazermos uma visita. Só não será agradável estar com você lá, Naruto. O seu pintinho encolhe ainda mais na presença dos outros. Li em um livro que...

— O meu pinto não é pequeno! – Naruto grunhiu, avançando no garoto pálido. — Não ouse repetir isso, seu bastardo!

— Normalmente, os homens se sentem muito ofendidos quando descobrem que as suas genitálias não são de um tamanho satisfatório, segundo um livro. – dizia o ninja desenhista monotonamente. — Parece que fere o seu orgulho masculino, ou algo do tipo.

— O meu pinto não é pequeno! – berrou o loiro.

— Ok, garotos, ok. – Sakura interviu na discussão, já prevendo as horas de debate que poderiam acontecer. Se ela não os interrompem-se, isto é. — Vamos deixar essa história de... _Orgulho masculino_ de lado e prosseguir para Yugakure, ok?

— Nada disso, Sakura-chan, a votação ainda não acabou, falta o Sasuke-teme votar! – o loiro alertou. — E então, teme, vamos ou não?

— Hn.

Mas aquilo não era uma resposta muito esclarecedora para todos, exceto para o próprio Uchiha.

— Mas o quê diabos significa esse _hn_? – a rosada indagou.

— Na língua Uchiha-teme-metido, _hn_ significa "_sim!_, _com a mais absoluta certeza"_. Ou qualquer outra coisa positiva, do tipo: "_O Naruto sempre foi e será um ninja melhor do que eu"_, tô certo.

— Aham, só não se esqueça do pintinho. – advertiu Sai.

— É!... O quê? – o loiro já avançava no companheiro de equipe.

— Naruto, o Sasuke-kun não deu uma resposta satisfatória. – a garota da equipe disse, cansada. Aquelas discussões sobre o... er... "_orgulho"_ de Naruto já estavam se tornando frequentes, durantes as missões. E, francamente, uma fonte termal não era um lugar onde o tópico seria esquecido tão facilmente. — Que tal irmos direto para o País das Fontes Termais, pegarmos o nosso quarto e cada um tomar uma chuveirada? Chuveiradas são ótimas, não acham?

— Sim, são ótimas Sakura-chan. Mas fontes termais são melhores ainda. Sinceramente, Sakura-chan, eu não entendo o porquê de você estar tão do contra hoje.

— Não estou do contra, Naruto. Eu só... – ela só queria evitar mais dores de cabeça, afinal, depois de tantos anos juntos em missões, era óbvio que as coisas terminariam em brigas.

Sai provavelmente iria dizer que Naruto tinha o _orgulho_ pequeno, Naruto iria chamá-lo de bastardo transparente, Sakura tentaria intervir na discussão fazendo com que Sai chamasse-a de feiosa despeitada e ela o chamaria de palmito-nin, Naruto tentaria consolá-la dizendo que contempla os peitinhos dela, e ela quebraria a cara dele. E depois, seria _ela_ a ficar com dor de cabeça, claro, como sempre.

Definitivamente, as fontes termais deveriam ser evitadas.

— Por mim tanto faz. – O Uchiha soltou do nada, como se não houvesse importância todo o destino e a discussão que os aguardavam.

— O que você disse? – Sakura não queria acreditar.

— Eu disse que por mim tanto faz. – repetiu o moreno.

Naruto sorriu triunfantemente, acompanhado por Sai – que apesar de não esboçar um sorriso tão largo quanto o amigo, já arquitetava as maneiras de como incomodá-lo, posteriormente.

E Sakura? Bem, essa já matutava em qual bolso havia guardado a sua aspirina.

— Todos decididos? – o Ninja Copiador indagou.

— Hai. – responderam quase todos em uníssimo, se não fosse por Sasuke, que permaneceu calado.

Como sempre.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

— Não acho esse lugar apropriado. É nojento. – guinchou a garota de cabelos cor de rosa. — Além do mais, não ficarei no mesmo espaço que vocês!

— Não temos culpa que seja unissex, Sakura-chan. – Naruto se defendeu. — Mas não há problema algum nisso, nenhum de nós se incomoda.

— _Vocês_ não se incomodam? Seus pervertidos de uma figa! Se for para ficar em uma fonte termal, contra a minha vontade, que seja num lugar decente!

— Por favor, Sakura-chan, prometemos que não iremos te espiar!

Com o olhar de cachorro sem dono – faminto e sarnento – de Naruto, Sakura quase foi persuadida. _Quase_. Afinal, ao observar os demais companheiros, a verdadeira perspectiva da realidade delineou-se em seus orbes esmeraldinos.

Primeiro havia o próprio Naruto, famoso por ser pego ao tentar espiar os vestiários femininos de toda a vila; além de ser discípulo do "Ero-sennin", como o próprio garoto chamava seu mestre Jiraya. Assim, como confiar no discípulo do maior depravado de Konoha? Além do mais, constantemente ele fazia aquele jutsu sexy, e sério, era perfeito no quesito semelhança com o as formas femininas. Em quem ele andou se espelhando? Ele era um depravado, tão quanto os seus professores.

Em segundo vinha Sai, um garoto bizarro que, estranhamente, não possuía qualquer pigmentação na pele e era fissurado em livros. Todos os _tipos_ de livros. Uma vez, o garoto chamou-a para treinar novos estilos de taijutsu, que havia encontrado em um livro da biblioteca pessoal da hokage. Ela aceitou – por que não aceitaria? Mas no fim, acabou achando as coisas um pouco estranhas. Sai pedia que ela ficasse de quatro e escapasse do seu enlace, ou então, deitados no chão, ele jogava uma das pernas da kunoichi em seu ombro, enquanto circundava a outra na cintura, movendo-se de forma intrigante. É claro que ela estranhou os golpes, e então resolveu conferir o livro. Sim, aquele maldito livro de bolso. Surrado e manchado – sabe-se lá do quê. Aquele maldito _Kama Sutra_, que resultou na maior surra que ela deu em Sai. Ele não é confiável, é um maldito pervertido que põe a culpa nos livros. Maldito!

Também tinha Sasuke, que apesar da pose _cubo-de-gelo-Uchiha-de-ser_, não passava de mais um pervertido, que só pensava em reconstruir seu clã, nem que para isso devesse... er... fornicar o dia todo. Sim, a kunoichi bem que tentou seguir esse ritmo "coelho" do Uchiha, mas as coisas não deram muito certo. Depois da Quarta Guerra, o moço voltou com o rabo entre as pernas, aceitando quaisquer punições em troca da sua permanência em Konoha. Sua shishou, após persistir muito com o conselho, concedeu-lhe uma prisão domiciliar por um ano inteiro, e bem, durante esse tempo, Sakura mostrou-se muito solidária ao então ex-colega de time. Solidária até demais, diga-se de passagem. Mas as coisas não eram tão boas, ou melhor, ele não era muito bom _naquilo_, apesar de praticar o dia inteiro. Contudo, não era apenas isso que a incomodava, havia também o fato dele tentar controlar o ciclo menstrual dela. Pois ele queria filhos, e já! Além do mais, o rapaz não tinha nem a decência de conversar com ela – numa conversa de verdade. Céus, por que ele não era como em seus sonhos?

E por último, mas não menos pior, estava seu velho sensei, Hatake Kakashi, oh sim, o lendário ninja de mais de mil jutsus, sim, o filho do tão destemido Canino Branco, e também, o ninja cretino que vive com o rosto enfiado num livreto laranja, de autoria de Jiraya. Sim, o mascarado conhecido por suas excentricidades e por ser fã número um da série _Icha Icha_. Neste momento, _Icha Icha Paradise_ estava em suas mãos. Todos os dias estavam, desde que ela o conheceu, e provavelmente, até mesmo, bem antes disso. Que tipo de perversões poderia estar naquela mente doente?...

— E então, Sakura-chan?

A garota observou Naruto, que sorria bobamente. Depois olhou para Sai, Sasuke e Kakashi, respectivamente. Todos permaneciam impassíveis, dentro de seus próprios pensamentos.

Mas é na indiferença em que se localiza o perigo.

— Não, Naruto, não. Eu já disse que esse lugar é inapropriado, e também, olhe bem a sua volta, está tudo uma imundice! Não me surpreende que esteja nesta penumbra.

— Mas Sakura-chan... – choramingou o rapaz.

— Não insista, Naruto. Se continuarem assim, mandarei imediatamente um relatório para a shishou avisando-a que, seus melhores ninjas, ao invés da missão, preferem ficar numa fonte termal capenga!

— Yare, yare. – o grisalho mascarado se intrometeu. – Não vamos incomodar a Hokage por algo tão bobo assim, não é? E ninguém deseja ver aquela distinta senhora estressada rachando a cabeça do seu velho sensei.

— Como se você não merecesse. – resmungou a kunoichi, recebendo o apoio de seus colegas de equipe.

— Hey, eu só estou tentado firmar um acordo por aqui.

— Mas não há acordo por aqui, Kakashi-sensei. – o loiro murmurou. — A Sakura-chan não quer ficar na fonte termal, e nós queremos! Não há acordo, sensei, alguém sairá prejudicado nessa história, tô certo.

* * *

Oh kami-sama, por que seus alunos tinham que ser tão problemáticos? Tudo era motivo de rebelião. Sim, tudo. Desde o último bolinho de arroz ao sumiço de um singelo sutiã tamanho P – não que ele conhecesse pessoalmente a lingerie desaparecida, longe disso, mas Sakura não poupou detalhes sobre a peça. Rosa bebê, enfeitada com pequenas cerejinhas e lacinhos vermelhos. Um tanto infantil para uma moça de... er... Dezessete anos? Ou seria quinze?

Não importa. São problemáticos.

— Façamos o seguinte – disse preguiçosamente —, seguiremos a caminho de Yugakure...

— Mas...

— E quando chegarmos lá – continuou. —, procuraremos uma fonte termal de acordo com a exigência de cada um.

— A única exigente aqui é a Sakura-chan. – o Uzumaki resmungou.

— Então escolheremos um lugar conforme as exigências da Sakura.

— O quê? – o loiro bagunceiro não queria acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

— Obrigada sensei! – a garota se jogou nos braços do mascarado, esquecendo-se de qualquer pensamento mal que tinha por esse.

— Yare, yare. Agora vamos.

— Hai. – responderam quase todos em uníssimo, se não fosse por Sasuke, que permaneceu calado, e por Naruto, que planejava a sua vingança.

* * *

Oh, sim, Uzumaki Naruto havia perdido a batalha, mas não a guerra. E se Sakura e Kakashi pensaram que as coisas permaneceriam como se encontravam, estavam redondamente enganados.

Como diria o Sasuke-teme, a vingança é um sorvete de genjutsu, servido numa taça de sharingan. Ou seria um sorvete de taijutsus numa taça de Rock Lee?... er... Que seja, o que importa é que ele iria se vingar, e todos iriam ver que com Uzumaki Naruto não se brinca!

* * *

.

**:: Próximo Capítulo: Algumas verdades ::**

.

* * *

Curtiram?

Em breve estarei de volta ;D

Beijos,

Pimentinha.


	2. Algumas verdades

_Para Thaths **&** Kahli Hime_

**O plano **

.

Capítulo I

_Algumas verdades_

.

* * *

Para Naruto, as pessoas tinham o péssimo hábito de julgar os outros. Absolutamente sempre, sem ao menos conhecê-las. Basta apenas um individuo nascer, e pronto! Será rotulado conforme o olhar hipócrita a sua volta. Não há piedade ou comiseração, todas as pessoas precisam ser taxadas, sim, _todas_.

E com ele não foi diferente.

No inicio, fora um garoto isolado, no qual, sempre era encurralado por _aqueles _olhares. Foi rotulado como o garoto demônio. Mas ninguém... Ninguém teve a decência de explicar que a razão de tal apelido, até então, em nada tinha a ver com o seu comportamento travesso. Aliás, esse comportamento surgiu justamente por isso. Se fosse pra ser chamado de demônio, sem que houvesse razão, e por mais que tentasse provar que não era nada daquilo que lhe chamavam, então um verdadeiro demônio ele seria.

Mas, enfim, as coisas mudaram.

Hoje em dia, após finalmente provar o seu valor, Naruto passou a ser respeitado, deixando de ser chamado de demônio. Bom, na verdade as pessoas até o chamavam disso, mas não na maldade, e sim o comparando a um ser estrondosamente forte que é capaz de se tornar o mais irracional das criaturas para defender aqueles a quem ama. Não que um demônio seja irracional ou defenderia a quem ama – na verdade o loiro não entende muito dessas coisas e nem se interessa pelo assunto –, mas não seria ele a contestar.

No entanto, toda a sua soberania e força... er... Infernal, em nada era lembrada por seus colegas de time, cotidianamente. Sempre foi e é taxado como o ninja hiperativo e cabeça oca número um do time, quiçá de toda a aldeia. O que era um absurdo, em sua opinião. Seus colegas estavam certos quando o chamavam de hiperativo, isso era fato, mas cabeça oca? Fala sério, ele era o mais astuto daquela equipe, estava certo disso.

Tudo bem, tudo bem, talvez seja um exagero achar que era o mais normal daquele time, afinal, a questão era: Quem, diabos, era normal ali? Se haveria o menos pior ali, esse alguém seria ele.

E sim, menos pior, não melhor. Pois, ora bolas, como ninjas podem ser tão malucos? Esta não era uma característica muito boa para pessoas que defendia a vida de outras... Ou talvez seja, já que é necessário ter muito sangue frio, em certas ocasiões.

Mas como ia dizendo, seus companheiros de time faziam um mau julgamento sobre a sua pessoa. Traçava-o como um garoto bobo e de pouca inteligência. Mas, sério, ele não era burro, só tinha dificuldade de concentração – uma péssima combinação com a hiperatividade, ele sabia – mas o quê poderia fazer?

Entretanto, as coisas mudariam. Ele tinha um plano, no qual, fora arquitetado minuciosamente enquanto urinava atrás de uma árvore. Sim, enquanto mirava estrategicamente o esguicho no tronco, tudo o que deveria ser feito passou em sua mente. _Santo esguicho_, pensou, _santo esguicho! _

Todavia, precisava de ajuda, e ele sabia exatamente a quem recorrer.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

— Esse lugar até que está bom.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, Kakashi-sensei. – começou. — Não é lá essas coisas, mas até que está bom, comparada às outras termas da cidade.

Eles já haviam percorrido a cidade toda, e kami, por que as mulheres tinham de ser tão... tão... apegadas a detalhes? Céus, como aquela garota conseguia enxergar uma pequena mancha de lodo entre os dedos de uma estátua? Porque, _oh, aquilo era um absurdo inadmissível!_ Tsc. Como se ela fosse esfregar o bumbum nos dedos da estátua! Ou então, não era possível ficar num ambiente em que a recepcionista balofa chupava um pirulito em forma de chupetinha, se sentido a "_sensual seduction"_, como afirmara a ninja de cabelos róseos. _Oh, aquilo também era intolerável! _

Tudo era inadmissível!

Tudo era um absurdo!

E para Kakashi tudo isso tinha um nome – temido por todos os homens, diga-se de passagem.

Tensão. Pré. Menstrual.

Só podia ser, não havia outra explicação. E todos estavam ferrados, pois a Haruno com TPM não era exatamente um poço de harmonia e bonança...

— Podemos então fazer as reservas dos quartos?

— Ainda não, sensei. Precisamos ver se os quartos são toleráveis.

E então, o ninja mascarado se perguntou por que não se tornou limpador de suor de bunda de lutador de sumô? _As coisas seriam tão simples_, pensou, _não seriam?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

— Não.

— Mas Sasuke... Eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda, e eu não insistiria se não fosse necessário. – argumentou o loiro hiperativo, degustando de mais um pouco do ramen a sua frente.

O restaurante não era como o Ichiraku, obviamente que não, mas a comida até que era boa. Não tanto quanto os restaurantes de Konoha, claro, mas quando se está com fome, até o mais ou menos serve.

Pelo menos era assim que Naruto pensava.

— Em primeiro lugar, sim, você insistiria e insiste em coisas desnecessárias. – o Uchiha começou. — Em segundo lugar, não tenho nada contra o Kakashi, então não me vejo nessa conspiração estúpida. E em terceiro – suspirou. —, Sakura é minha ex-namorada, porque eu ajudaria na sua vingança?

O Uzumaki engoliu rapidamente o macarrão, já tendo em mente o seu contra-argumento.

— Ok, tentarei responder tudo em ordem cronológica, teme, assim você não irá confundir as respostas. Em primeiro lugar... – qual era a primeira sentença mesmo? Ah, sim! — Não tenho culpa de ser hiperativo. A própria baa-chan disse que não posso lutar contra a minha personalidade. Em segundo lugar, eu também não tenho nada contra o sensei, mas, infelizmente as atitudes dele merecem punições, afinal, quantas vezes o cretino nos fez pagar a conta dele? Quantas vezes ele não se atrasou, hein?

— Isso não me convence, Naruto.

— Espere, eu ainda não respondi tudo! – ele tinha um trunfo. — Em terceiro lugar, Sasuke-teme, a Sakura-chan é a sua ex-namorada, por que _não_ me ajudar no plano?

— Estou dentro. – respondeu o Uchiha.

Nada imprevisível para um vingador nato.

— E você, Sai? – indagou Naruto, observando o colega pálido. — Irá me ajudar?

— Vi em um livro que a vingança deprava a humanidade. Ou seria a depravação que humaniza a vingança? – ele já havia lido tantos livros que, francamente, recordar-se facilmente das freses dita por eles era algo muito complexo. — De qualquer forma, outro livro dizia que o trabalho harmonioso com seus colegas, gera frutos harmoniosos. Então, sim, eu os ajudarei.

— Corta essa, Sai! – Naruto se aproximou do colega. — Qual é a verdadeira razão de me ajudar?

O desenhista pareceu um pouco relutante, mas, enfim, percebeu que não havia mal algum em revelar os seus motivos.

— Kakashi-san nunca me emprestou seus livros, ele merece ser punido.

Ou não. Talvez merecesse até uma gratificação. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

O Uzumaki já tinha tudo planejado em mente, mas ainda faltava repassar aos comparsas e acertar alguns detalhes. E se dependesse dele, o martírio de Kakashi e Sakura, em breve, teria inicio.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Não fazia parte de o seu plano tornar as coisas tão complicas, mas a Haruno realmente não estava satisfeita com tudo à sua volta.

Em primeiro lugar, ela realmente não queria ir para uma fonte termal. Mas Naruto sabe muito bem como estragar tudo!

Em segundo, não fora ela que pediu pelo "poder de escolha", se havia um culpado nisso, esse alguém seria o Kakashi-sensei.

E em terceiro lugar... Por que diabos sua shishou exigiu a participação dela nessa maldita missão? Tudo bem, tudo bem, ela estava trabalhando demais no hospital, e sair um pouco da rotina não é tão ruim assim... Mas sair numa missão ranking C? A hokage só podia estar de brincadeira. Bom, também se deve levar em conta que, depois da guerra, não há mais ameaças realmente poderosas, no máximo pequenas facções de tráfico de entorpecentes ou furtos, mas nada, além disso. Nesta missão, por exemplo, eles deveriam descobrir e autuar uma pequena quadrilha, famosa por golpes em cassinos. Um tipo de missão para chounins ou mesmo genins, mas para jounins? _Isso_ era um absurdo!

Sinceramente, a garota preferiria mil vezes estar no hospital, atendendo inúmeros pacientes, do que estar ao lado de seu sensei resmungão.

— Por mim tanto faz. – a jovem soltou.

— O quê disse?

— Eu estou de saco cheio, Kakashi-sensei. – a garota suspirou. — Eu nem queria estar aqui, pra falar a verdade.

— Ok – Kakashi começou. —, isso significa que a escolha da pousada é irrelevante?

— De certa forma, sim, é irrelevante. Aliás, tudo está sendo irrelevante para mim.

* * *

_... Tudo está sendo irrelevante para mim_.

... _Tudo está sendo irrelevante para mim_.

Somente agora a garota teve a decoro de avisa-lo disso? Oh, quem estava de saco cheio era Kakashi. Oh, sim, essa garota é o próprio diabo. E nem mesmo Naruto chega aos pés dela! Ele tinha que concordar com Sasuke, Sakura, terminantemente, é a pessoa mais irritante de todo o mundo ninja!

Mas ela ainda era a sua aluna. E ele não diria isso a ela. Tenzou o escutaria, posteriormente.

— Vamos voltar para a segunda pousada. – resmungou, sem deixar transparecer a irritação pela aluna de cabelos róseos.

— O quê? A pousada da _sensual seduction_? De jeito nenhum! – respondeu rapidamente.

— Pensei que era irrelevante para você.

— Bom, sim, mas isso é diferente.

— Diferente como?

— Diferente.

— Yare. – suspirou sob a máscara. — Vamos à quarta pousada.

— Não!

— E por que não?

— Porque aquele velhinho ficou piscando para mim. E não quero outro pervertido na minha cola.

_Outro?_, pensou o mascarado.

— O quê sugere, então? – ele já estava cansado, tinha que admitir.

— Em que direção está a _sensual seduction_?

Oh, garota irritante.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

A pequena língua percorreu por todo o comprimento úmido, de forma lenta e quente. Observando-o por entre as lambidas, enquanto o céu se tornava um pequeno atalho e o seu deleite uma angustiante viagem. Não que fosse a primeira vez que fizesse aquilo, mas céus, cada vez era uma experiência nova, e lascívia. Sua boca salivava e seu rosto corava. Pouco a pouco, os movimentos ganharam uma nova intensidade, e as pequenas lambidas tornaram-se chupões estalados...

— Ah-ham.

A frente do balcão encontrava-se uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa e um homem mascarado.

E ambos pareciam aturdidos.

Recobrando a compostura, e afastando-se do caramelo em formato de chupeta, a recepcionista assumiu uma pose impassível.

— O que desejam?

— Quartos. – o grisalho respondeu.

— Quantos?

* * *

Kakashi e Sakura se olharam por um momento, refletindo sobre a decisão. Passaram tanto tempo atrás de um _lugar tolerável_, que se esqueceram de planejar a quantidade de quartos a se alugar. Aliás, esqueceram-se, até mesmo, de inventar alguma desculpa. Estavam vestidos como civis, isso era fato, porém ainda não haviam inventando uma tradicional historinha da razão de estarem ali.

— Quais tipos de quarto há? – Kakashi perguntou.

— Hm, vejamos... Temos de casais, solteiros e solteirões.

— E como são?

— Em aspecto geral, tipo decoração e design, ou em relação às camas?

— Em relação às camas, por gentileza.

— Bem, o quarto de casal, obviamente, há uma cama de casal. O quarto de solteiro, tem uma cama de solteiro. E o quarto solteirões, uma exclusividade em toda a região, é composta por três camas de solteiros, a preço de duas! – a mulher realmente parecia orgulhosa. — E então, o que vão querer?

Kakashi tentou obter alguma resposta nos olhos da aluna, mas esta o devolveu um tipo de resposta como: ... _Tudo está sendo irrelevante para mim_.

— Dois solteiros e um solteirão, por gentileza.

— Então vocês não são casados?!

Antes que o shinobi pudesse reagir, a recepcionista – acima do peso – debruçou-se no balcão rapidamente, lhe lançando o mesmo sórdido olhar, que, há pouco, era direcionado ao caramelo babado.

Por mil demônios, definitivamente, hoje não era o seu dia de sorte.

— E então? – a mulher debruçou-se ainda mais, enquanto o ninja se afastou. — Vocês não são casados?

— Não.

— Não?!

— Não. – a mulher sorria lascivamente, enquanto, ao fundo, Sakura soltou uma risadinha. — Somos noivos.

* * *

Não que o plano do mascarado fosse se passar de noivo de sua própria aluna, mas, ocasiões desesperadas, exigem decisões desesperadas. E se Sakura, de algum modo, se sentisse violada, bem, essa era a recompensa por tê-lo feito vagar por mais de duas horas pelo vilarejo atrás de um "lugar tolerável".

O Hatake não era vingativo, era apenas... Apenas... Apenas um jounin experiente que devia arquitetar planos no menor tempo possível.

Ou simplesmente um homem que não deseja receber galanteios de uma mulher que tenta seduzir uma chupeta de caramelo.

* * *

— São noivos? Hmpf. Uma pena. – a mulher parecia dizer para si mesma, porém, num tom um tanto quanto alto. — Mas me respondam uma coisa.

— Sim?

— Por que querem ficar em quarto separados? – a recepcionista questionou. — Não há mal em dormirem juntos. É claro que, segunda as tradições, o casal só pode "dormir" juntos depois do casório, mas vocês estão numa pousada, e ninguém irá impedi-los de nada!

— Bom...

— A não ser que...

_A não ser que estivessem mentindo? Que nunca foram ou serão noivos?_, pensou Sakura.

— A não ser que os acompanhantes sejam parentes da moça, estou certa?

— Absolutamente.

A mulher roliça sorriu.

— E o quê eles são dela?

— Irmãos.

— Primos.

Os dois ninjas se olharam, após as respostas distintas.

As coisas realmente não estavam dando muito certo.

— Irmãos ou primos? – a mulher parecia desconfiada.

— Bom... – o ninja ainda estava pensando em que dizer.

— Na verdade, vieram conosco meus dois irmãos e um primo. – a rosada respondeu.

— Isso tudo para manter os olhos em vocês? – o casal deu de ombros. — Devem ser uns danadinhos, hein!

— Oi? – a kunoichi pensou ter entendido errado. _Pensou_.

— Precisam até de uma escolta para não aprontarem!

— É verdade. – Kakashi respondeu indiferente.

— O quê? – Sakura contestou descrente. Como o seu sensei podia ser tão depravado? E essa recepcionista, então? Pior ainda!

— Ok, façamos o seguinte – a mulher começou. — Vocês alugarão um quarto solteirão, um de solteiro e outro de casal. Este será cobrado no mesmo valor que o de solteiro. Afinal, nunca se sabe quando certos pombinhos resolverão _brincar_ _no ninho_, não é?

— É. – o mascarado concordou.

— Mas me digam mais uma coisa... – a mulher espreitou os olhos. — Ela não é muito novinha não?

Céus! Como essa mulher era chata!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

O plano era bastante simples, se não bobo, para falar a verdade. Afinal de contas, Naruto jamais desejaria o mal aos seus melhores amigos, apenas um castigo. Porém, seus demais companheiros e comparsas não pareciam muito satisfeitos com as ideias do Uzumaki.

— Ah, fala sério, o meu plano não é tão ruim assim, tô certo.

— Não é tão ruim? – o Uchiha indagou. — É ridículo, isso sim.

— Não é não!

— Naruto-kun, desta vez vejo-me obrigado a concordar com o Uchiha-san, e dizer-lhe que o plano, de fato, é demasiado ridículo. – Sai interveio. — Ora, isso não me parece um tipo adequado de vingança.

— E quem é você para falar de vingança, transparente? Tsc. – resmungou o loiro, bastante impaciente. — Vocês ainda não entenderam, ou melhor, não sentiram a essência magnética do plano!

— Que diabos é essa "essência magnética"? – questionou Sasuke.

— É algo que você nunca vai saber, caso não me ajude.

* * *

Agora sim o Uchiha viu-se ainda mais inclinado a **não** participar dessa palhaçada. Afinal, já bastava saber que o plano fora elaborado enquanto o loiro retardado observava o esguicho da sua urina, agora vem essa história de essência magnética. Tsc. Era melhor nem ter perdido o seu tempo com isso.

— Eu estou fora, Naruto.

— O quê disse?

— Você entendeu muito bem.

— Mas...

— Eu também, Naruto-kun. – o ninja desenhista articulou.

— Você também?

— Nada contra você, sua essência magnética ou o seu pintinho... – suspirou. — Mas o plano é ridículo, e não vejo razões para participar desse motim.

O loiro observou os pratos vazios a sua frente, tomando nota que, independente dos fatos adversos, seu lema ninja de ser o impede de desistir. E, mesmo sozinho, o plano seguiria em frente.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Os ninjas caminhavam por entre pequenas barraquinhas e civis agitados, com o preparativo do festival. Bom, na verdade, não era simplesmente um festival convencional, mas sim, a festa de aniversário do senhor feudal de Yugakure, no qual, Sakura não recordara o nome e nem fazia questão de tal.

Kakashi caminhava ao seu lado, com as mãos no bolso e uma aparência perfidamente inocente. Sim, _perfidamente_. Afinal, a kunoichi conhece perfeitamente o caráter depravado de seu sensei, que a expôs para uma mulher desconhecida que tem por prazer chupar pirulitos em formato de chupeta.

Não que o que fora dito seja verdade, de jeito nenhum! Mas foi humilhante ver o seu sensei confirmar que, garotas jovens, _como ela_, não faziam menos do que um furacão quando... err... "brincavam no ninho", como bem diria a _sensual seduction_.

Oh, aquilo era humilhante.

Muito humilhante.

Mas isso não é o pior, não mesmo. Se já era horrível o bastante ser caluniada assim, por nada, perceber que Kakashi pouco se importou com isso foi pior ainda!

Não houve nenhum pedido de desculpas, nenhuma retaliação.

E, a cada passo que davam em direção ao restaurante, em que se encontravam o restante do time, Sakura sentia seu sangue borbulhar energicamente, o seu punho apertar de forma dolorosamente e, inevitavelmente, uma carranca delinear a sua face. Oh, ela estava controlando cada um de seus átomos para não, deliberadamente, avançar em seu professor pervertido, dar um soco no meio da sua cara, esganar aquele pescoço encoberto com um belo mata-leão, joga-lo ao chão, e, impetuosamente, chutar as suas bol...

— Está tudo bem com você, Sakura?

Saindo de seu transe, a kunoichi percebeu estar parada no meio da rua, tensa, e com os punhos firmemente fechados.

_Droga_.

— Está tudo bem, sensei. – a garota relaxou, tornando a acompanhar o mascarado. — Está tudo bem.

— Sério? – o homem a analisou. — Pois eu venho lhe achando um pouco aborrecida desde que saímos da pousada.

_Por que será, hein?_, a ninja pensou.

— Eu já disse que está tudo bem. – Kakashi permaneceu observando-a. — O quê?

— Você pode não acreditar, Sakura, mas eu te conheço bem. Algo está te afligindo, o quê é?

* * *

A moça sorriu ironicamente, degustando a frase dita por seu professor. A quem Kakashi pensa que engana? Nem mesmo o Sr. Ukki – a planta do mascarado – cairia nessa conversa! Fala sério, o homem mal sabia que ela era a médica chefe do hospital de Konoha, e um dos braços direitos da Hokage.

Mas saber que os meninos já faziam missões solos, aprendiam golpes novos, ou mesmo estavam com uma enorme dívida em restaurantes, era realmente importante! Dane-se que ela salvava dezenas de vidas por dia, o importante era a palhaçada que os homens do time faziam!

Mas ela não se importava, não mesmo.

Sempre foi assim, e será! Não importa o quanto Sakura progredisse, sempre será tratada como uma garotinha inútil. _Sempre_.

— Não, Kakashi-sensei, definitivamente você não me conhece.

* * *

O homem de cabelos prateados observou a kunoichi ao seu lado, refletindo sobre a sua colocação.

Por um momento ele pensou que ela estava redondamente enganada, porém, não muito depois, teve de concordar. Eles não se conheciam muito bem, apesar dos anos de convivência.

O Hatake tinha que admitir, no quesito relação interpessoal com seus alunos, até Orochimaru era melhor do que ele. Mas isso não significa que desconhecesse completamente seus alunos, de forma alguma, o fato é que ele não era tão próximo deles.

Então, nem ele, ou mesmo Sakura, estavam certos. O que denota que havia um meio termo nessa história; um equívoco por ambas as partes.

— Você está certa, não nos conhecemos muito bem. – o shinobi suspirou, preguiçosamente. — Eu não sei muita coisa sobre você, e você também não sabe muito sobre mim...

— Opa, opa, sensei! – a rosada se adiantou. — Quem disse que eu não te conheço bem?

Desconfiado, dessa vez, fora o Hatake quem sorriu ironicamente.

— Você realmente não me conhece Sakura. – comentou. — Não tanto quanto imagina.

— É claro que eu o conheço!

— Jura? – o shinobi alisou o rosto mascarado, ponderativo. — Ok, mas então diga cinco verdades sobre mim.

* * *

Ah, isso era fácil, Sakura pensou. Eles já integravam a mesma equipe por aproximadamente sete anos, é óbvio que ela sabia cinco verdades sobre ele, talvez até mais, diga-se de passagem. Então, por que era como se ela houvesse esquecido tudo sobre o mascarado?

— Primeiro: você é filho do lendário canino branco; segundo: o seu sharingan é um presente do seu melhor amigo; terceiro: você é o maior pervertido de todo o país do fogo (desde a morte de Jiraya); e quarto... – hm, ela já estava ficando sem ideia. Eram quatro verdades sobre ele, não eram? — Ah! E quarto: você não sabe a minha idade!

Sob a máscara, um sorriso agnóstico estampou a face do Copy ninja, enquanto ele se divertia com as respostas de sua aluna.

— A primeira e a segunda estão certas. A terceira e a quarta estão erradas e você se esqueceu da quinta verdade. Ou seja, você não me conhece, Sakura-chan.

Oh, com ela detestava quando ele a chamava assim, principalmente quando ela, mesmo que não completamente, estava errada. Mas a rosada não estava completamente errada! Ela não se lembrou de uma quinta verdade, mas que ele era um pervertido e não sabia a idade dela, bem, isso era fato!

— O quê? Por acaso acha que sabe a minha idade, sensei?

— Provavelmente.

— Então a diga.

— Quinze anos. – ela o olhou feio. — Dezessete, talvez?

— Não!

— Dezesseis?

— Dezenove, sensei. – a moça bufou. — Eu tenho dezenove anos.

— Sério? Você já é maior de idade? – ele realmente parecia surpreso, para a cólera da kunoichi.

— Sim, e por isso estou cansada de ser tratada como criança.

— Não te trato como criança, Sakura. – seus olhos se encontraram, e ele refletiu. — Ok, talvez eu te trate mesmo um pouco como criança, me perdoe.

— Tudo bem. – suspirou. — Isso prova que eu acertei três verdades, por enquanto. Mas, fala sério, eu acertei as quatro.

— Eu discordo.

— Como assim discorda?

— Discordando, oras. – deu de ombros, preguiçosamente. — Você não acertou a verdade número três.

— Que você é um pervertido?

— Aham.

— Mas você é!

— Não.

— É sim!

— Não sou.

— Como não? Desde sempre você anda com a cara enfiada nesses livros sujos, escritos pelo Jiraya, no qual é internacionalmente conhecido por sua depravação. Aliás, todo mundo sabe o teor pornográfico que este livro tem, e o quão pervertido são os seus leitores.

— Você acha que eu sou um pervertido, apenas porque eu leio esse livro?

— Por ler, e por, provavelmente, fazer certas _coisas_ pervertidas por conta do livro.

— Que tipo de coisas?

— Você sabe... – o Hatake permaneceu olhando-a seriamente. — Não se faça de bobo, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

— Não, eu não sei. E se você sabe, é porque é a única pervertida por aqui.

Ah! Era só o que lhe faltava, ser chamada de pervertida, pela perversão em pessoa.

— Hã? Agora eu sou a pervertida. – isso, definitivamente, deixou-a indignada.

— Se você concorda com tal fato, não irei discordar.

* * *

A kunoichi olhou para o céu, observando lento ritmo das nuvens e, calmamente, procurou tranquilizar cada átomo desordeiro de seu corpo.

Inspirou e expirou, tranquilamente.

Ela não estava no seu estado mais calmo, obviamente, mas ela não se permitiria perder o controle justamente aqui, no meio da rua, com o seu sensei e rodeada por testemunhas, claro.

— Ok, sensei, nós não nos conhecemos perfeitamente. Você não sabia a minha idade e eu não sei cinco verdades sua. – suspirou. — Talvez você não seja o maior pervertido do país do fogo e a minha mente não é tão limpa quanto um diamante...

— Os diamantes não são necessariamente limpos, Sakura.

Uma veia pulsou na testa da garota.

— Você entendeu perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer, e, por gentileza, **não** me interrompa novamente! – suspirou, tomando um ar perfidamente angelical. — Como ia dizendo... Talvez este seja o momento em que devemos avançar um nível na nossa relação...

Os olhos do Hatake ampliaram rapidamente, enquanto, quase imperceptivelmente, _quase_, seu corpo tencionou, ao ouvir a proposta da aluna.

Absolutamente, ele era um pervertido.

— Talvez este seja o momento em que devemos avançar um nível na nossa relação de _amizade _e começarmos a nos tratarmos como adultos, tal como realmente somos. – o homem pareceu relaxar. — Não precisamos perder o respeito hierárquico, mas não vamos nos prender num passado distante, em que eu era uma tola menina de doze anos e você um jovem professor de vinte e seis anos.

Kakashi parecia ponderar seriamente sobre o assunto. Seus olhos escaparam dos da moça e, indiscretamente, vagueou por seu corpo, fazendo-a corar instantaneamente.

— Então essa é a sua proposta? Ser tratada como uma adulta? – questionou friamente.

— Hai.

— Você tem certeza? Não mudará de ideia?

— Certeza absoluta, sensei.

Enviando-lhe um olhar ambíguo, o shinobi pôs-se a caminhar, sem esperar por sua aluna.

— Quer ouvir mais uma verdade, Sakura? – virou-se em direção a jovem que o observava atentamente. — Você se arrependerá amargamente por propor isso. Amargamente.

E antes que Sakura pudesse replicar, o mascarado iniciou a sua caminhada. Deixando para trás uma velha criança, porém, sendo acompanhado por uma jovem mulher.

* * *

.

**:: Próximo Capítulo: Belos olhos ::**

.

* * *

Ah, muitíssimo obrigada por lerem, acompanharem e favoritarem! O/

Sério, eu fiquei **muito** feliz com o retorno que tive! *-*

Em breve teremos o capítulo dois e outras coisitas (sim, mais fics *apanha*).

E não deixem de comentar! ;DD

Beijos,

Pimentinha.

* * *

.

_**ps: **Bels, flor, o casal da estória será KakaSaku, embora ele ainda irá se desenvolver :D_


	3. Belos olhos

_Para Thaths **&** Kahli Hime_

**O plano**

.

_Capítulo II_

_Belos olhos_

_._

* * *

Quando menina, sempre acreditara que estando uma pessoa adulta um mundo novo delinear-se-ia em seus olhos. Um mundo onde ela não mais seria pequena e frágil; um lugar em que as pessoas a reverenciariam por ser uma adulta com todo o seu predicado e adjetivo. Um mundo onde o seu um metro e sessenta e um de altura não a tornaria uma simples kunoichi de madeixas róseas.

No entanto, as coisas não eram de tal forma.

Há um ano, quando completou dezoito anos, percebeu que um dígito a mais na sua idade em nada, absolutamente nada, mudaria sua a vida. A garota passou semanas – talvez meses, que por pouco não pode ser considerados anos – planejando a sua entrada triunfal ao mundo adulto, no mundo real. Ah, como era perfeito! Haveria uma festa, não, uma balada em sua homenagem no bar mais comentado de Konoha! Estava tudo planejado.

Ou quase tudo?

Bom, não que ela fosse uma irresponsável, mas digamos que ela confiou que Ino, sem a menor dificuldade, seria a pessoa mais sensata a espalhar os convites, afinal, quem mais poderia propagar uma noticia em menos tempo possível? Isso era uma tarefa perfeita para a amiga, se ela estivesse sóbria, claro.

Quem poderia imaginar que o sumiço de uma garrafa de gim e outra de tequila era obra da loira geniosa? Quem poderia adivinhar que a fofoqueira número um da Aldeia da Folha estava em seu estado mais deplorável aos fundos do estabelecimento? E quem poderia imaginar que haveria a maior festa de aniversário prestes a acontecer?

Tudo fora se tornando um amontoado de catástrofes, culminando com a pior (tentativa de) festa que a ninja teve em toda a sua vida.

Ou quase teve.

Por fim, se já bastava não ter convidado na festa, pior foi ver que, por falta de gente, seu festejo teve de ceder lugar para a cúpula de reunião da "Liga das Senhoras Viúvas/Desquitadas/Solteiras/Encalhadas de Konoha", pois as digníssimas precisavam de um recinto para realizar o campeonato de ponto cruz e exigiam um lugar de "_arromba_". Lugar que, inicialmente, deveria ocorrer um marco na vida da kunoichi. Um lugar que marcaria o nascimento de uma nova adulta.

Kami, tudo o que Sakura mais desejou naquele momento foi afundar na fossa mais próxima, e morrer. Porém, como também não conseguiu isso, trilhou um caminho mais simples. Secou uma garrafa de tequila e outra de vodka,_ saquê era bebida para crianças_, pensou. A garota não se lembra de muita coisa depois disso, apenas de Sasuke levando-a para casa e acordando no dia seguinte depois de uma intensa noite de sexo esquisito. Não que de fato tivesse sido estranho, na verdade a moça não se recorda direito. Vultos estranhos e movimentos adversos, além de sons rasgados e animalescos, ainda fazem seu corpo se arrepiar de horror.

É claro que depois disso, após seu desastroso aniversário de dezoito anos, algumas coisas mudaram. Acordara na manhã seguinte, enxotou Sasuke de sua cama e da sua vida, parou de planejar festas, ignorou Ino por meses, parou de beber e de fazer sexo. Bom, é claro que este último não é de interesse público e também, não é como a garota tenha se tornada uma puritana traumatizada. Sasuke não era o homem de seus sonhos, nem o cara que a completava, muito menos uma pessoa com quem ela queira dividir a cama novamente, mas isso não tinha nada a ver com a falta de sexo. A garota apenas acreditava que não se entregaria novamente para qualquer um, a qualquer momento. Não mais, nunca mais!

Todavia, muitas coisas permaneciam as mesmas e, aos olhos de muitos, se não de todos, Sakura ainda era a garotinha do time sete. A delicada pupila da Hokage. A ninja fofinha e chorona de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Não importa o que ela fizesse, sempre seria taxada de tal forma, sempre rotulada. Nem mesmo seus colegas de time, praticamente irmãos para a moça – exceto Sasuke, por motivos óbvios –, ainda a tratavam como uma menininha de doze anos.

Não que as coisas fossem irreversíveis, ela acreditava, e exatamente por isso a ninja lutava para que seus esforços sejam reconhecidos e, finalmente, aos olhos de todos tornasse-se uma adulta reconhecida. E, bem, em algum momento isso aconteceria. Mesmo que fosse com a ajuda de seu sensei depravado.

Hatake Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

— O quê? Eu não escutei direito. Chacoalhou a cabeça, mostrando a sua falta de entendimento. — Não mesmo. Repita, sensei!

O grisalho suspirou, notando a reação previsível do Uzumaki.

— O que eu disse, Naruto, é que, a partir de agora, todos devem tratar a Sakura da maneira que ela deve ser tratada. – olhou para a garota de relance. — Como uma adulta.

Os garotos da equipe ainda pareciam abobalhados, no entanto, apenas o loiro expunha tamanha perplexidade. Sakura não entendia tal reação, nem mesmo Kakashi.

— E por quê? – indagou Sasuke.

— Pois Sakura já é maior de idade e, depois de mim, é a que possui o maior nível ninja. – explicou Kakashi.

— Mas...

— Naruto. – Kakashi interrompeu-o.

Orbes azulados fitaram a moça de cabeleira rosa, perguntando-se o que ela fizera para conseguir tal gratificação. Ora, pois, todos sabiam que o Hatake, nunca, jamais, confiaria tanto num aluno. Não que o professor achasse-os crianças, obviamente que não, porém, o mascarado sempre os julgara irresponsáveis. Ainda que fosse um mau pensamento, aquilo não se aplicaria a todos, ou melhor, a ele. Todos eram insensatos, isso era fato, porém ele, Uzumaki Naruto, prevalecia-se sobre os demais – embora poucos acreditem.

— O que você tem a dizer sobre isso, Sakura-chan? – o loiro olhava-a sarcasticamente.

— Que finalmente eu ganhei o meu presente de dezoito anos. – a garota lançou um olhar a Sasuke, o que não passou despercebido pelo mascarado.

— Ainda acho isso injusto, Kakashi-sensei. Todos nós temos mais de dezoito anos, é ridícula essa exclusividade, tô certo. – cruzou os braços, fazendo uma carranca. — Se for para ter alguém a ser respeitado, abaixo de você, esse alguém é o Yamato-taichou.

* * *

O prateado suspirou, pensando nas razões de seus alunos serem tão problemáticos. Naruto era o ninja imperativo número um e cabeça oca de todo o País do Fogo; Sakura ainda era uma menina-mulher extremamente temperamental; Sasuke era o típico vingador solitário que, no fundo, ainda sonha em ter uma esposa e sete filhos; e Sai não tinha uma personalidade, procurando ajuda em livros que muito provavelmente em nada o ajudará.

— Naruto, entenda, tecnicamente o Tenzou não faz parte da equipe, além do mais, ele não está tão presente assim conosco. De qualquer forma, hierarquicamente falando, Sakura se encontra no mesmo nível que eu, uma vez que ela também é uma jounin. Já vocês – olhou para cada um dos garotos. —, ainda são chunins.

A kunoichi sorriu triunfantemente.

— Só acho estranho que essa decisão surgiu do nada. – resmungou Sasuke.

— Isso não é da sua conta Uchiha. – a Haruno mandou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— É da conta de todos nós, Sakura-chan. – o loiro se intrometeu.

— Não, não é. – uma veia já começava a se formar na testa da ninja.

— Analisando minuciosamente a situação em que nos encontramos – Sai começou seu discurso —, esse tópico começou somente agora, por iniciativa do Kakashi-san. Com base nisso, é provável que alguma coisa tenha acontecido enquanto estavam a sós, procurando pela pousada...

— Não aconteceu_ nada_!

Todos, absolutamente todos os homens observaram a forma tensa em que a kunoichi frisou o não ocorrido. Para os garotos, ela agiu de forma estranha; para Kakashi, de maneira exagerada.

— Por que você está tensa? – o Uchiha parecia desconfiado.

— Eu não estou tensa! – a garota se defendeu.

— Mas é muito estranha toda essa história, Sakura-chan. – Naruto dizia, enquanto coçava o queixo, pensativamente. — Primeiro, vem você, Kakashi-sensei, com essa história de que devemos tratar a Sakura-chan como uma adulta, porém todo mundo sabe que o Kakashi-sensei jamais faria isso, assim, do nada. E em segundo lugar, por que a Sakura-chan ficou tão nervosa?

— Eu não...

— Certa vez, vi em um livro que homens e mulheres costumam pagar favores conforme o bel prazer de ambos. – sorriu, de maneira imbecil na visão de Sakura. — Assim, muitos optam por favores íntimos.

* * *

Era agora que ela transformaria Sai, um palmito, num lamentável presunto.

— O quê?! – o rosto da jovem tomara uma tonalidade abarcante, fechando os punhos numa raiva reprimida. — Seu palmito de uma figa! Não venha com essas acusações baratas. O pervertido que tentou coisas sexuais comigo foi você!

— Como é?! – Naruto se exaltou.

— Não sei do que você está falando, feiosa. E pelo o que eu saiba, o único que conseguiu tal façanha foi o Uchiha.

Todos olharem para Sasuke, que soltou um muxoxo incompreensível. Todos o observaram, exceto Sakura, que procurava um lugar mais adequado para esconder um presunto, futuramente. Um presunto que, provisoriamente, é conhecido como Sai.

— O quê você tem a dizer, Sakura-chan? – desta vez, era o loiro quem parecia tenso.

— Sasuke e eu namoramos por quase um ano, somos jovens e livres. Além do mais, a nossa intimidade em nada tem a ver com isso. – a Haruno se defendeu.

— Err... Eu me referia aos supostos favores sexuais ao Kakashi-sensei.

— Oh.

— Não houve favores sexuais, nem nenhum tipo de troca de favores. – Kakashi resolveu, por fim, tomar parte na conversa.

— Então o que aconteceu? – indagou Sai, curiosamente.

— Apenas estávamos nos conhecendo melhor. – inocentemente, a garota respondeu.

Para a aflição do mascarado. Afinal, um pervertido como ele sabia muito bem o que se passava na mente vazia e empoeirada de seus alunos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

— Bem-vinda de volta, senhorita Mitsashi. E muito, muitíssimo bem-vindo senhor Shiranui. – a mulher roliça mandou-lhe um sorriso sedutoramente babado. — Então esses são os seus irmãos e o seu primo?

— Sim. – Sakura aproximou-se de seus supostos irmãos. — Estes são Shino e Kiba. – apontou para Sasuke e Sai, respectivamente. — E o meu primo – assinalou para Naruto. — Chouji.

— Belos olhos, Chouji. – a recepcionista piscou para Naruto.

E ele sentiu calafrios.

— Já podemos subir? – Sasuke perguntou, para o alívio de Naruto, que deixou de ser o centro das atenções.

— Sim. – Kakashi iniciou a caminhada, sentido ao pequeno elevador, e sem perder tempo – para não correr o risco de ficar para trás, com a balofa do chupe-chupe – o Uzumaki avançou ao lado de seu sensei.

Ficando para trás, Sakura percebeu a aproximação atípica do Uchiha, e, obviamente, ela já imaginou que não seria por acaso. É claro que não.

— Então, Hinata, ainda é estranho vê-la com o Iruka. – evidentemente, na presença da recepcionista, Sasuke falaria em códigos. Todavia, não havia a necessidade do uso do sarcasmo.

— Ah, não fique com ciúmes, irmão. Ele é um bom homem, você sabe disso. – a kunoichi resolveu encarnar a personagem.

— Mas é um pervertido.

— Não deixa de ser um bom homem.

— Nem de ser um pervertido.

Sérios, os ninjas ficaram se encarando calados, durante um tempo. Talvez até demais.

— Sabe, querido, qual o seu nome mesmo?

Olharam para o lado, deparando-se com a _sensual seduction_ inclinada em suas direções.

_Ah, não. De novo não_, pensou Sakura.

* * *

— Shino.

— Oh, sim, Shino. Como pude me esquecer? É claro, quem mandou o seu primo ser tão bonito, né? – os ninjas se entreolharam. — Como ia dizendo, não fique com ciúmes da Hinata, Shino. Ela é a sua irmã, e é natural sentir ciúmes dela, porém ela não é mais uma criança, e devemos respeitar a opinião e as vontades dela, afinal, a Hinata já é uma adulta. – oh, finalmente Sakura teria de concordar com a mulher, embora o motivo da discussão fosse besteiras da cabeça vingadoramente possessiva de Sasuke. Talvez ela não seja tão ruim, quiçá só seja mal interpretada pelos outros. — Se você fosse mulher, entenderia que não há nada mais excitante do que um cara mais velho e pervertido. Não sabe quantas experiências prazerosas é possível se adquirir, não é mesmo Hinata?

O Uchiha prendeu uma risada que teimava em se manifestar, enquanto a Haruno segurava-se para não avançar na recepcionista.

— Vamos, Shino.

Enlaçando o braço de Sasuke, a rosada marchou em direção ao elevador, deixando para trás uma recepcionista lascívia e tagarela.

Esperando que o elevador descesse, o moreno deixou escapar um risinho irônico. Ele nunca fora do tipo que ria fácil, mas havia situações inevitáveis. O Uchiha aprendeu a ignorar a estupidez de Naruto, as desculpas de Kakashi e as esquisitices de Sai, no entanto, as trapalhadas de Sakura eram impagáveis.

— É sério? – Sasuke questionou, vendo a kunoichi olhá-lo de maneira confusa. — Não há nada mais excitante do que um velho tarado?

— Ah, cala a boca! – a garota gritou.

Ele sorriu.

_Talvez fosse por isso que Jiraya conseguia fazer as suas "pesquisas"_, o moreno pensou.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Não era um momento apropriado, porém Sakura não tinha culpa de se arrepiar sempre que escutava aquele suspiro em seu ouvido, seu sopro profundo. Era um momento íntimo, e a garota se sentia agraciada pelos deuses por compartilhar esses momentos com _ele_. Era sempre assim, durante as missões, dividia-se a equipe em três, e inevitavelmente os dois ficavam juntos. Sempre juntos. Normalmente ele começava uma conversa corriqueira, e quando não havia nenhum tipo de ação na missão, ele começava a dele. E quando a garota dava por si, ele apenas chamava por seu nome, fascinantemente.

— _Sakura_.

Suspirou.

— Kakashi...

— _Mais rápido_.

— Uh-hum...

A garota acelerou, sentindo uma linha de suor percorrer o seu busto.

— _Estou quase lá, Sakura_. – respirou profundamente, causando arrepios na garota.

— Eu também sensei. – a garota já sentia seu corpo pesado. — Devo ir mais rápido?

— _Não, esse ritmo está bom... Ah..._

O rádio transmissor fora desligado.

* * *

As pernas logo foram perdendo seu ritmo acelerado, quando o jounin avistou a garota se aproximando. A missão de localização fora um fracasso, e ele esperava que pelo menos Sai conseguisse alguma informação, já que estava encarregado de vigiar todo o perímetro aereamente.

Sakura aproximava-se, pulando de árvore em árvore, respirando com dificuldade, por conta da extensa corrida.

— Nenhuma pista? – o mascarado questionou.

— Não... Mas acho... Que pelo lado leste... Deva... Ter...

Enquanto a garota se abanava, tentando recuperar o fôlego, a pequena linha de suor, que se caminhava rumo ao pequeno busto, não passou despercebido pelo ninja copiador, embora ele não tenha demonstrado nenhuma reação.

— Vamos, temos que encontrar Naruto e Sasuke pelo lado sul. – Kakashi alertou a aluna que há pouco se sentou no chão.

— Hey, eu corri quase vinte quilômetros seguidos. Mereço um pouco de descanso, sensei. – ranzinza, a Haruno protestou.

— Infelizmente, Sakura, jounins não se dão a tal luxo. Ainda mais sendo adultos, como você e eu. – olhou para o lado, como se um assunto um tanto quanto embaraçador. — Mas, bem, você ainda pode voltar a ser tratada como antes, como os garotos...

— Vamos sensei, os meninos estão nos esperando. Vamos!

As pessoas podem chamar o que ele acabou de fazer de chantagem emocional, entretanto, para Kakashi, isso é a mais velha brincadeira que ele conhecia. Afinal, cutucar a onça com vara curta era mole, em comparação a conviver com o temperamento instável da Haruno. E digamos que não há nada de mais natural para um ninja do que viver perigosamente.

* * *

— Os garotos estão muito longe, sensei? – questionou a Haruno.

— Provavelmente. – o mascarado respondeu preguiçosamente.

— Não me diga que não sabe.

— Pois eu digo.

A garota, cansada e irritada, estava a um passo de quebrar algo na cabeça de seu sensei. Como um líder de equipes, um jounin, um professor, um ninja!, poderia ser tão irresponsável? É claro que os demais companheiros não estavam num nível tão abaixo, porém Kakashi conseguia se sobressair. Sakura não ficava tão surpresa por tais atitudes, afinal, a única com o seu juízo perfeito na equipe era ela, somente.

— Como assim não sabe? Que tipo de líder você é? – a garota já estava cansada de ser a única responsável do time.

— Não tenho culpa que eles não sejam como você, Sakura.

— Assim como eu?

— Sim, que sempre mantém o radiocomunicador ligado.

Por um momento, um milésimo de segundo, a rosada pensou em responder, em revelar a verdadeira razão de sua eficiência, contudo, ela sabia perfeitamente bem que é sempre bom manter certos segredos para poder manter certas amizades. Além de manter a sua honra, claro.

— E então, o que faremos? – não querendo manter nenhum outro assunto sobre o radiocomunicador, a kunoichi procurou um tópico mais pertinente.

— Vamos checar a cidade, talvez haja alguma pista da quadrilha. – suspirou. — Porém devemos ser discretos.

— Isso significa que devemos manter o disfarce.

— Possivelmente.

— De que nós somos noivos?

— Podemos fingir que somos casados, assim ninguém estranhará o seu estresse para comigo.

Oh, ela queria esganar aquele pescoço encapado, no entanto, Sakura sabia que ele tinha razão.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Já estava correndo por entre as árvores por um bom tempo, quando na verdade, o que mais desejava era se jogar nas águas refrescantes duma fonte termal. Ah, ele saberia desfrutar de cada gota confortável, embriagando-se no maior poço de satisfação que poderia existir. Ah, esquecer-se-ia de seus problemas, da sua missão estúpida e da maldita titica que manchara seu uniforme. Mas não, de jeito algum, ele não podia desfrutar de seu maior prazer – momentâneo –, pois, aparentemente, Sakura era a única a ser privilegiada. Nem mesmo Sasuke, o ninja que se sentia o _top_ de Konoha era agraciado por tais regalias. Se antes o Uzumaki já tinha razões para se vingar de Sakura e Kakashi, agora os motivos potencializaram-se ao cubo, ou seria à quarta? Não importa, ele apenas sabia o que deveria fazer e faria, com ou sem a ajuda dos demais companheiros.

— Alguma coisa por aí, teme? – religou o comunicador.

— _Não_. – o Uchiha respondeu, indiferente.

— Notícias sobre o Sai?

—_ Não_.

— Tá, depois eu falo com você. Vou falar com ele.

A linha ficou muda, o que significa que Sasuke não daria nenhuma resposta. O que não era mais nenhuma novidade para o loiro, afinal, para ele, esse era o jeito carinhoso do Uchiha mostrar o quanto o venerava e, também, o quanto Naruto era superior, estava certo disso.

— Sai?

—_ O que foi, pintinho?_ – o outro ninja respondeu.

— Argh, eu não sou um pintinho!

— _É verdade, você não** é** um pintinho, você **tem** um pintinho_.

— Caramba, qual é a sua fascinação pelo o meu pinto, hein?!

— _Como assim?_

— Por que se incomoda tanto com o tamanho dele? – Naruto questionou, aborrecido. — Mesmo que fosse pequeno, em que isso lhe interessa?

—_ Eu... É... Hm..._ – o outro garoto parecia confuso. — _O que você quer afinal de contas_?

O loiro suspirou.

— Está tudo bem por aí? Algo de importante?

— _Não, está tudo bem. Nada de atípico ou relevante_.

— Notícias do Kakashi-sensei e da Sakura-chan?

— _Não_.

— Ok, valeu.

* * *

Bom, Naruto também não encontrara nada de anômalo na região em que se encontrava, nem Sasuke e Sai. No entanto, Kakashi e Sakura ainda não haviam mandado nenhuma notícia sobre a localização onde estavam. Talvez não estivesse acontecendo nada, porém, como um bom ninja que é, o Uzumaki conectou seu radiocomunicador com o de seu sensei, a fim de saber o que acontecia.

— _Eu discordo_. – Naruto reconheceu a voz de seu sensei.

Talvez este não fosse um momento apropriado para escutar conversa alheia, na verdade nenhum momento é. Só que, com um Uzumaki aborrecido e entediado, nada melhor do que uma conversa sem nexo para distrair sua mente amofinada.

—_ Discorda?_ – Sakura parecia irritada. — _Só pode estar mentindo_.

— _Não estou mentindo._ – o mascarado usava um tom suasório.

— _Quer dizer que não gosta dos grossos?_ – Naruto ainda não compreendia o teor do assunto, embora parecesse que fosse uma discussão longa. — _Eu não acredito em você!_

—_ Então não acredite._ – completou. — _Você gosta dos grossos_?

— _São mais atrativos e fazem muita diferença, você sabe_.

O comunicador foi desconectado.

O ninja hiperativo, por certo tempo, ficou atordoado.

Sakura gosta de _grosso_.

Kakashi gosta de _fino_.

Céus, que não estivessem falando sobre o que ele pensava ser. Ele até entende Sakura ter tal gosto, afinal, ela era uma garota. Mas seu sensei? O cara era uma pessoa solitária, ele sabia, mas...

Era melhor esquecer isso, e seguir para a pousada. Independente dos gostos exóticos de Kakashi, o prateado não escaparia da sua vingança. Não mesmo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Era um absurdo mensurar o quão mentiroso um homem pode ser. Com o seu cinismo e suas desculpas baratas. Não que ela estivesse descrevendo o seu sensei, na verdade não –, apesar de ele se encaixar perfeitamente em tal perfil. A garota não sabia ao certo quando começou, porém, há um bom tempo estava discutindo com Kakashi sobre um assunto que ela jamais imaginou tratar com ele.

_Fisionomia_.

— Uma** boca** mais carnuda sempre faz mais sucesso, principalmente entre os homens. – soltou a garota.

— Não necessariamente com todos, Sakura. – o mascarado complementou.

— Ah, não? – relutante, a rosada continuou. — Então, qual é a primeira coisa que chama a tua atenção numa mulher?

O mascarado parecia ponderativo, simultaneamente em que demonstrava a sua preguiça em responder.

— Isso depende muito da mulher. – replicou.

— Sério? – parecia surpresa. — Qual foi a primeira coisa minha que te chamou a atenção, sensei?

— Seus olhos. – parando de caminhar, Sakura fitou seu sensei. — Você tem belos olhos, Sakura.

* * *

Naquele instante, a ninja de cabelos cor-de-rosa lembrou-se da cantada esdrúxula que a recepcionista lançara para Naruto. Aos lábios daquela mulher a frase tinha soado tão depravada, que a garota sentiu arrepios e pena do amigo. No entanto, neste exato momento, a frase dita por Kakashi, estranhamente, fez um gélido tremor espelhar por sua barriga. Uma sensação adversa e extasiante ao mesmo tempo.

— Meus olhos? – questionou mansamente.

— Sim. – completou. — Sempre gosto de analisar olhares infantis.

— Hein?

É isso? Seu olhar é infantil?

Embora estivesse surpresa, Sakura não entendia porque se chocou com tal justificativa, não havia razões para isso.

— Obviamente eles já não são os mesmos de quando você tinha doze anos, mas não deixam de ser bonitos. – a menina observava-o atordoada. — O que foi?

A rosada demorou um tempo para digerir a pergunta.

— Nada.

— Mn. – ele a olhou fixamente. — E você? O que mais te chama a atenção?

— As mãos.

— Sério?

— Sim.

Na verdade ela também gostava de observar os bumbuns masculinos, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

— E o que mais te chamou a atenção em mim? – ele parecia curiosamente divertido.

— Seu olhar. – a kunoichi o fitou. — Você tem um olhar de peixe morto.

Isso não era novidade para ninguém.

* * *

Olhando-o seriamente, Sakura notou que, embora tendo solicitado ao restante dos alunos tratarem-na como adulta, era como se para Kakashi as coisas não tivessem mudado. Ele continuava tratando-a da mesma maneira como sempre a tratou e, _pior!_, preferindo ler o seu maldito livro pervertido de capa laranja à conversar com ela. Droga, ele havia dito que ela se arrependeria, no entanto, as coisas continuavam as mesmas.

— Sabe – a garota começou. —, eu pensei que você iria me tratar como adulta.

— Mn. – ele não a olhou, mantendo a sua atenção no livro.

— E você até pediu para os garotos me tratarem como adulta. – comentou, fingindo-se de desinteressada. — Pensei que as cosias mudariam.

— Mnn.

— Mas não mudaram.

— Mnnn.

— E você continua me tratando como uma criança! – pegou um graveto do chão, jogando na cabeça de seu sensei. — Por que disse que eu me arrependeria?

— Do que você está falando? – o shinobi realmente parecia desentendido e isso apenas aumentou a cólera da garota.

— Você disse que me trataria como adulta!

— E estou te tratando.

— Sério? – questionou descrente. — Então por que disse: "Você se arrependerá amargamente por propor isso." – imitou-o com uma voz ridiculamente grossa, fazendo-o revirar os olhos. — "Amargamente". – completou.

— Porque talvez você fosse se arrepender de me pedir uma coisa que já faço. – deu de ombros. — Se arrependeria amargamente de perder o seu tempo com algo que já acontece.

— Como é? – a rosada questionou descrente. — É esse o _arrependimento_?

— Sim. – respondeu. — Que tipo você pensou que seria?

Ela até poderia responder o que pensou que fosse, mas depois que dissesse, provavelmente, ele pensaria que ela também fosse fã daqueles livros sujos.

— Eu não sei. – mentiu. — Mas não imaginei que foi isso.

— Mn.

— Agora me diga uma coisa. – a Haruno voltou a falar, fazendo o prateado suspirar cansado. — Se você já me trata como adulta, por que diabos pediu aos garotos que me tratassem como adulta?

— Porque assim você pararia de me encher o saco?

É, evidentemente, o Hatake falou mais do que devia – ou mais do que Sakura desejava ouvir. Pois a kunoichi simplesmente virou às costas para o mascarado, marchando furiosamente em outra direção. E, pelo visto, para a garota, sinceridade não faz parte do dicionário adulto. No entanto, sua reação apenas confirmou o seu disfarce.

De que realmente eram casados.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Quando Sasuke optou pelo hermético caminho da vingança, não mediu esforços para obtê-lo. Emendou-se ao covildas cobras e durante anos treinou com Orochimaru, embora este fosse um dos maiores traidores de Konoha. Depois, após certas descobertas, entrou na Akatsuki. Planejou vingar-se de toda a vila, traiu mais uma vez seus companheiros, porém fora enganado. Após algumas reviravoltas, juntou-se ao País do Fogo novamente, acompanhado com as demais vilas, auxiliando no fim da guerra.

O Uchiha verdadeiramente passou por maus bocados para alcançar a sua vingança – se é que alcançou, Naruto realmente tem as suas dúvidas –, porém, as coisas não parecia perfeitas para ele. O shinobi não parecia feliz, nem mesmo quando namorou Sakura. Sempre indiferente, calado e chato. Sua figura lividamente silenciosa às vezes parecia com um fantasma, um fantasma fraco que sempre perderia para o futuro Hokage, _ele_, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mas, bem, o que realmente tomava conta da mente do loiro era a sua vingança contra os colegas de time, Kakashi e Sakura. Sua intenção não era tão sanguinária como a de Sasuke, no entanto, não havia nada de nobre nela. Seus artifícios seriam outros com objetivos completamente distintos.

* * *

— Olá. – o Uzumaki soou interessado.

— Como vai, Chouji? – a mulher parecia surpresa.

— Vou bem. – sorriu. — Mas poderia ficar ainda melhor.

Dando uma longa lambida na chupeta de caramelo, a mulher sorriu maliciosamente para o loiro.

— Existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo?

O loiro sorriu, impetuosamente.

— Existe. – aproximou-se da mulher, pegando em uma de suas mãos. — Pois só _você_ é capaz de me ajudar. – o loiro olhou-a intensamente. — Já lhe disseram que você tem belos olhos?

A mulher estremeceu, e Naruto se perguntou o que certa Hyuuga faria se o visse neste exato momento.

* * *

.

**:: Próximo Capítulo: Operação Pink e o Cérebro ::**

.

* * *

Então, pessoas, gostaram? Logo, logo teremos mais O/

Bom, aos que não viram, postei a primeira parte de uma two-shot KakaSaku ontem. Ela é bem diferente dessa fic, mas espero que também agrade. :)

Então, sintam-se todos convidados a darem uma conferida nela. :D

Enfim, comentários?


	4. Operação Pink e o Cérebro

_Para Thaths **&** Kahli Hime_

**O plano**

.

_Capítulo III_

_Operação Pink e o Cérebro_

.

* * *

Desde muito pequeno, Sai não fora muito habituado ao convívio social, todavia, agora, isso era algo que estava mais do que acostumado.

Obviamente ele não era um expert no assunto, mas com a companhia que tinha – o tão famoso Time Sete (ou time Kakashi) –, bem, até um psicanalista diria que a companhia era em demasia. Não que o time fosse composto por muitos membros, na verdade não, embora fosse maior do que a maioria, mas digamos que as personalidades de cada um eram tão expressivas, mas tão expressivas... Que mesmo a sua visão minuciosa era entorpecida por tamanhos contrastes.

Após a morte de seu irmão, enquanto ainda estava na Raiz, por muito tempo, acreditou que jamais se submeteria ao convívio social. Aliás, fora em tal período de solidão que aperfeiçoara suas técnicas artísticas. No entanto, fora surpreendido quando foi colocado em um time. Houve distintas razões para tal, mas Sai apenas prefere pensar que era uma obra de Kami-sama. Ou melhor, um castigo de todos os deuses!

Ah, ele passou tanto tempo longe do universo social, que, francamente, um time de dois adolescentes, um adulto pervertido e um substituto de madeira, por um longo tempo, foi o martírio-mor do rapaz. Se já não bastava ser o substituto de um traidor e sofrer comparações esdrúxulas, ainda era incompreendido por seus caracteres desumanos. Não que ele agia como um animal, é claro que não, mas a falta das emoções tipicamente humanos era algo muito característico nele.

Então, pelo bem da equipe – e de si próprio –, resolveu mudar. Como?

Com livros!

Certamente que as pessoas achavam um exagero a maneira como ele interpretava os manuscritos, mas aquilo era muito mais do que um _hobby_, era a sua principal saída do convívio social. Sim, apesar de estar há tempos no Time Sete, seu maior prazer, no momento, era refugiar-se num mundo somente dele. E, oh!, como era fascinante. Sai descobriu universos paralelos maravilhosos, enigmas emblemáticos, segredos extasiantes!

Certa vez, meio que por acaso, achou um livro velho na Biblioteca de Konoha, e bem, como um bom apreciador, resolveu desvendá-lo. Inicialmente, o que mais lhe chamara a atenção era o subtítulo. Não era algo muito comum, e talvez por isso tal livreto chamara-lhe tamanha curiosidade. "_Liberte-se do papai e mamãe_", era o que estava escrito, e bem, Sai nunca conheceu seus pais, logo, o garoto nunca esteve preso a eles. Mas, algo em si clamava por conhecer os segredos que continham ali, então resolveu levá-lo para casa.

O garoto não entendeu a vermelhidão da face da bibliotecária, nem mesmo o comentário sarcástico da mulher, dizendo: "_O que mais se poderia esperar do pupilo de um pervertido_?". Seguiu para casa e chegando lá teve uma surpresa. Uma surpresa... Agradável, digamos. Inicialmente ele levou um choque ao ver as imagens, mas aos poucos, foi se habituando e apreciando uma nova arte estampada naquelas folhas. Uma arte nova, que trazia consigo uma nova essência.

A luxúria.

Não que ele soubesse o verdadeiro teor de tal vocábulo, entretanto, a cada página a palavra era estampada, em diferentes orações. "Deleite-se da_ luxúria_"; "Explore o que de mais extasiante a_ luxúria _pode proporcionar"; ou mesmo: "Beba do cálice do diabo e afogue-se no fogo da _luxúria_".

Luxúria.

Luxúria.

Luxúria...

Oh, Sai nunca se viu tão sedento por certo "convívio social". Ele precisava dos deleites de tal palavra, nem que tivesse de beber do cálice do diabo. A cada página que avançava, uma dolorosa e incendiária _dor_, no meio de suas pernas, se formava. Uma dor agradável; uma dor avassaladora, e, oh!, uma vontade estranha. Uma comichão desconhecida por ele. E antes que percebesse, já estava se imaginando em tais imagens, na companhia... Na companhia de certa _feiosa_.

Ele nunca admitiria a ninguém, mas a sensação estranha e a dor ganharam novos rumos quando, ele, pegou sua própria mão e proporcionou aquilo que desejava que Sakura fizesse. Ora rápido, ora lento... Seria muito melhor se a garota estivesse ali, com ele. O garoto passou toda a tarde, e boa parte da noite, apenas _nisso_, porém ele queria mais, muito mais. Desejava fazer as mesmas coisas que o casal fazia no livro; queria fazer as mesmas coisas com a feiosa.

E, bem, ele tentou.

E não, ele não conseguiu.

Levou a maior surra da sua vida, mas também tirou a sua casquinha.

E, bem, ele ainda não desistiu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Naruto, disfarçadamente, aproximou-se de uma mesa escolhendo uma cadeira de fronte a janela, notando Sai se aproximar. O loiro ainda estava em enlevo, porém, obviamente, o palmito-nin não perceberia, afinal, ele era um cretino sem sentimentos. Só de imaginar que Sai teve a ousadia de tentar algo com a Sakura-chan... Oh, o seu sangue começava a borbulhar. Mas, bem, isso não vinha ao caso agora, até porque, ele, Uzumaki Naruto, não iria se vingar do palmito-nin.

Não hoje.

— E o resto do time? – Sai indagou.

— Devem estar por aí. – Naruto respondeu.

— Hn.

— Hn.

Sai olhou para Naruto, e o loiro olhou para a janela.

— Pois é. – Sai resmungou.

— Pois é. – Naruto o respondeu.

— Chouji-kun? – o loiro permanecia observando a paisagem, distraidamente. Em seus olhos azuis, Sai encontrou um misto de tensão e temor. Como se algo houvesse assustado Naruto profundamente. — Chouji? – Naruto não respondeu. — Chouji-kun? – o loiro permanecia calado. — Pintinho!

— Eu não tenho um pintinho, seu transparente de uma figa! – gritou exasperado.

— Aham, mas bem que gosta de ser chamado assim.

— Eu não... Argh... O que você quer, afinal de contas?

— Bom, nada. Só estou te achando bastante tenso. – deu de ombros. — Está tudo bem com você?

— Se está tudo bem? É claro que está tudo bem! Por que não estaria? – jogou os braços para o alto, e a passou a esfregar a nuca. — Não é como se eu tenha passado pelo maior trauma da minha vida, é claro que não. Hehe. Tô certo.

Sai não estava afim de iniciar uma discussão, mas ele sabia muito que o Uzumaki estava mentindo, e muito mal, diga-se de passagem. Entretanto se o garoto não estava com vontade de falar, ele o deixaria em paz, momentaneamente.

* * *

Sasuke acomodou-se com os demais companheiros, observando a nítida tensão entre eles, ou melhor, entre o loiro. E, de certa forma, o moreno já imagina a razão disso.

— Dobe. – falou, acomodando-se melhor na cadeira.

— Hn? – ele parecia estranhamente evasivo.

Sasuke suspirou.

Definitivamente, Naruto estava fazendo o que não deveria. Algo completamente estúpido, assim como ele.

— Não faça. – soltou.

— Como é? – Naruto parecia confuso.

— Eu disse para não fazer. – olhou o colega seriamente. — Não continue com esse plano estúpido.

— Plano? Que plano? – o Uzumaki fingiu desconhecer o assunto. — Não sei do que você está falando.

— Sim, você sabe. E presumo que você já tenha dado inicio a essa asneira.

— Eu...

— É verdade, também acho que o pintinho está fazendo merda. – Sai comentou. — Ele está bastante tenso.

— Eu não...

Ele até pensou em responder, porém as atenções foram tomadas por uma rosada furiosa que marchava em direção à mesa. Os garotos se calaram, enquanto Sakura parecia matar o primeiro que lhe dirige-se a palavra. Entrementes, Kakashi aproximava-se calmamente, com o rosto afundado no Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

— Hinata-chan... – o ninja hiperativo, mais do que nunca, controlava a sua apreensão. — Está tudo bem?

— Sim. – respondeu seca.

Os demais garotos também a observavam, inquietos. No entanto, Kakashi era o único a não ser atingindo pela tensão e nem pelo olhar fulminante que a garota do time lhe lançava. Não que ele não estivesse percebendo, mas ele sabia que a indiferença era uma estaca certeira ao orgulho da Haruno.

— Certa vez eu li em um livro... – Sai tentou amenizar o clima.

— Não quere saber. – Sakura o cortou.

— É isso ae... – Naruto também tentou.

— Cale a boca. – cortou-o também.

Os garotos se entreolharam, e num consenso silencioso resolveram questionar à pessoa menos pior entre os dois.

— Iruka, você poderia nos dizer o quê aconteceu? – o loiro indagou.

— Nada. – respondeu, desviando de um palito de dentes voador.

— Nada? – a Haruno questionou, atirando outro palito em Kakashi. — Ele diz que não aconteceu nada!

— O quê aconteceu? – Naruto a fitou.

— Não interessa! – atirou um palito na face do amigo, que foi atingindo em cheio.

— Querida... – Kakashi tentou acalmá-la.

— Não me chame de querida! – Sakura gritou, chamando a atenção das pessoas que por ali passavam.

O Hatake suspirou.

— Podemos ter um momento particular, meu _amor_? – o mascarado soou sério.

E Sakura teve sérios arrepios em todo o seu corpo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Marcharam para um saguão. Não, Sakura marchava e Kakashi se arrastava atrás de sua aluna, com seu passo calmo e preguiçoso, para o martírio da rosada. De longe, a partir de um ângulo bastante distorcido, de fato, pareciam um casal em seu momento de desentendimento – apesar de, naquele momento, eles não estarem atuando como um casal. Às vezes a vida imita a arte, como muitos costumar dizer.

— Yare, yare. – o mascarado suspirou. — Acho que já andamos demais, não acha?

A garota o olhou séria, aproximando-se de seu sensei. Ele, obviamente, se afastou.

— Por quê? – a garota parecia confusa.

— Por que o quê? – e o Hatake parecia ainda mais.

— Por que tem tanto medo de me tratar como adulta? O que há de errado com isso?

— Bom... – algumas pessoas próximas acharam apropriado diminuir os passos para melhor ouvir a discussão. — Amor, talvez as coisas não sejam tão simples.

— Não me chame de amor, seu cretino! Agora, vamos, me diga, por que não é simples?

O Copy Ninja aproximou-se da rosada, pegando-a pelo braço, delicadamente.

— Em primeiro lugar – aproximou-se do ouvido da garota —, devemos manter o disfarce, e não me passa para te chamar de Tenten que eu não irei me lembrar...

— É Hinata! – Sakura o alertou, enquanto era conduzida ao jardim.

— Que seja. Mas como ia dizendo, se não posso te chamar de querida, nem de amor, do quê devo te chamar? Chuchuzinho? Docinho de jiló? – _docinho de jiló? De onde, diabos, Kakashi tirou esse apelido?_, a garota se perguntou. — E agora sou eu quem te pergunto, como assim te tratar como adulta?

A garota desvencilhou-se do mascarado, voltando para ele.

— Certo, me chame de amor, querida, o que for. Mas por favor, não invente esses apelidinho novamente. "_Docinho de jiló?_", ninguém merece. – ela suspirou. — Enfim, como assim digo eu! Estou te pedindo para me tratar como uma adulta, de verdade. Qual é a dificuldade nisso?

— Talvez... – o homem parecia compelido. — Talvez eu não saiba como fazer isso.

— Como não sabe? – a Haruno parecia perplexa. — Você já é um adulto, é só me tratar como você trata os demais adultos. – sugeriu.

— E se eu já a tratar como os demais?

— Como é?

Oh, seria complicado explicar.

* * *

— Eu não sei que tipo de coisa você fantasiou, _querida_. Mas não há muita diferença em ser adulto. – ele suspirou cansado, notando o interesse da garota. — Se tornar adulto não acontece, simplesmente, a partir da maioridade. Na verdade é processo contínuo que se inicia muito tempo antes dos dezoito anos. Essa idade, de fato, é apenas um número estabelecido legalmente. Sabe, a maturidade é um processo bastante subjetivo, cada um amadurece ao seu ritmo.

— Ok, agora me conte uma novidade. – a rosada o respondeu desinteressada.

— Você é louca. Oh, perdão, isso não é uma novidade. – ela fez uma careta.

— Fala sério, você pode até fazer o seu discurso com palavras sábias e bonitas, mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

— Que pergunta?

— Por que não me trata por igual?

— Mas eu te trato.

— Não.

— Sim.

— Não, não trata.

— Sim, eu trato.

Oh, essa discussão já estava a deixando a beira dos nervos! Seria bem mais simples pular no pescoço dele e estrangulá-lo até que ele reconhecesse a verdade.

— Então por que você é tão distante? Não conversa? Sabia que somos adultos e não há restrições de assuntos entre nós?

O olho visível de Kakashi curvou-se, numa expressão plissada. O homem parecia divertido, ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava ter compreendido as queixas da aluna.

— É isso? – ele parecia divertido. — Quer conversar mais comigo? – a kunoichi assentiu, sem muita certeza. — Quer conversar com o maior pervertido do País do Fogo? Oh, isso é uma honra.

— Não quero simplesmente conversar com o maior pervertido do País do fogo, quero ser amiga do meu sens-noivo. – corrigiu-se, notando que permaneciam a sós.

— Por que não disse isso logo? Seria mais simples.

— Bem, eu não sabia direito como falar... Então você aceita?

— Provavelmente. – a garota sorriu. — Mas o que você quer que eu faça, exatamente?

— Ah, que você não tenha vergonha pra conversar comigo. Nós conhecemos há tanto tempo. Você poderia falar de tudo, sabe. Desde o tempo nublado à mania esdrúxula que vocês, homens, têm de coçar o pênis.

— Tudo bem, se é o que deseja. Mas saiba que eu não fico coçando o meu pênis por aí, normalmente eu coço o saco, mas isso já é um hábito para a maioria dos homens.

E dizendo isso, o Hatake saiu, deixando sua aluna boquiaberta para trás.

E Sakura, bem, ela não imaginava que ele fosse atender ao pedido tão prontamente. Embora não fosse exatamente conversar com ele que fosse seu desejo. Bom, não precisamente. No entanto, ter um bom diálogo com ele já a impulsionaria ao mundo adulto, finalmente.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Os garotos permaneciam calados, aguardando a volta do "casal". Uma mosca perambulava por eles, incomodando profundamente o Uzumaki – que precisava se concentrar para não quebrar o ritmo de seu tamborilar de dedos na mesa. Sasuke estava sério, fitando o nada; e Sai fazia cara de idiota entendido.

Naruto se perguntava a razão da demora de Kakashi e Sakura, afinal, ele queria logo convencer todos a ir à fonte termal, dispersar o teme e o transparente, deixar a amiga e o sensei vulneráveis e... _Tcham!_ Executar seu incrível plano. Oh, ele nunca fora o tipo de pessoa vingativa, assim como o Sasuke, no entanto, Naruto sabia muito bem como atacar – sem tanto drama, como o teme havia feito –, estava certo disso. Se os covardes à sua frente por algum segundo tiveram a ousadia de pensar que, sem a porcaria da ajuda deles, o plano estaria em apuros, estavam completamente enganados! Uzumaki Naruto é um homem, sim, um homem!, um belo homem viril, de palavra e fibra , cujos planos não serão prejudicados por dois fracotes branquelos de uma figa!

— Está tudo bem?

O garotou percebeu que Sakura o observava atentamente, com uma preocupação estampada na face.

— Oh, sim. – respondeu. — Sem problemas, Sakura-chan. – a garota arregalou os olhos, dando um soco no rosto do loiro, no qual, jazia distraído. — Hey!

— Nem faça essa cara! – a garota o alertou. — Não bote a nossa missão em risco, por conta de uma distração, seu idiota!

— Mas o quê eu fiz, Sakura-chan?

— Pare de me chamar assim!

— Sak... – oh! É isso! Ele havia se esquecido da porcaria do codinome, diabos! – Me desculpe, Hinata-chan!

A garota ainda avançou para esbofeteá-lo, porém foi impedida pelo ninja mascarado.

— Yare, acidentes acontecem.

— Sim, acontecem. – a Haruno concordou. — É por isso que acidentalmente o meu punho direito irá se chocar na cara desse idiota!

— Oh, não é para tanto, não há ninguém aqui! – Naruto protestou.

Prevendo uma óbvia confusão, Kakashi obrigou sua aluna a se sentar, longe de Naruto, e resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa.

— Certo, presumo que a missão de todos aqui foi um fracasso, estou certo? – o jounin observou seus alunos assentirem, desanimadamente. — Não temos muito que fazer, por hora. Logo, estamos autorizados a seguir atividades comumente civis.

— Yeah! Enfim, fontes termais! Ah, o que seria ir para o País das Fontes Termais, sem ir numa fonte termal?! – Naruto saiu da mesa, entusiasmado.

Um pérfido entusiasmo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Caminhou rapidamente, chegando enfim na recepção. A balofa, no qual mantinha fielmente seu ritual com o chupe-chupe, causando uma onda eletrizante de arrepios num Naruto horrorizado, olhou-o maliciosamente. O garoto se perguntou se poderia voltar, mas... Ele era um homem, no qual o seu orgulho foi ferido, e por tal fato tinha todo o direito de se vingar! E se a balofa mostrou-se simpatizante com a sua causa, dane-se que ela era uma maluca que parecia ficar excitada chupando uma chupeta de caramelo!

— Operação "_Pink e o Cérebro_" operante. – sussurrou para a mulher.

— Oi?

— Eu disse: "Operação _Pink e o Cérebro_ operante". – Naruto repetiu impaciente.

— Oh, sim, isso eu entendi. – o loiro sorriu. — Mas não entendi o que isso significa.

— Err... Certo, deixe-me explicar. – a balofa assentiu atenta. — Quando digo "Pink", refiro-me à Hinata por causa da sua cabeleira rosa; e "Cérebro" ao Iruka, que é muito inteligente e pensativo. Logo, Operação "Pink e o Cérebro" refere-se à _surpresa_ que planejo aos dois, compreende?

— Oh, sim, agora entendi, Chouji-kun. Mas não poderia colocar um nome mais adequado? – a recepcionista ponderou um pouco. — Não sei, que tal Operação ninfeta e o velhote? A magrela e o tesudo? Ou o gostoso e a sortuda?

— Hein? Não...

— Que tal Operação tapa-buraco? – a mulher sugeriu novamente.

— Operação tapa-buraco? – o Uzumaki parecia confuso.

— É... Se é que me entende. – a recepcionista lhe lançou um olhar sugestivo.

— Oh não, que horror!

— Não faça essa cara de nojo, querido. Você sabe muito bem o que esses dois fazem quando estão a sós. – _falam sobre os seus gostos exóticos (em que Sakura gosta de grosso e Kakashi de fino)_, o loiro pensou.

— Ah, quer saber? O nome do meu plano se chamará "O plano".

— O plano?

— Sim.

— É um nome imbecil. Os outros eram melhores.

— Não quero saber, "O plano" é muito melhor.

— É muito óbvio e redundante.

Isso não importava para Naruto – principalmente porque ele não sabia o significado de redundante – ele só queria dar inicio ao esplendoroso _O plano_.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

— _Ao que se consta, a_ _Operação_ _Pink e o Cérebro teve inicio._ – o rádio chiou.

— Quem é o cúmplice?

— _A sensual seduction._

— Quem?

— _A balofa do chupe-chupe._

A recepcionista pervertida, Sasuke se recordou.

— Hn.

— _O que faremos?_ – Sai soou ansioso.

— Devemos aguardar o Naruto agir. – o Uchiha respondeu impassível.

— _Acredito que ele já esteja agindo._

— Por quê?

— _Ele já está convencendo o Kakashi-san a ir à fonte termal._

— Estúpido.

— _Eu?_

— Naruto.

— _Qual era o plano dele mesmo?_

— Uma armação na fonte termal, entre outras coisas.

— _Oh, sim._

— Onde está a Sakura?

— _Se encontra a caminho da fonte termal._

— Droga.

— _Já podemos começar a agir?_

— Sim.

— _Operação Felícia operante! _– Sai anunciou, exaltado.

— O quê disse?

— _Felícia. Sabe aquela que... Deixa pra lá._ – comunicador foi desligado.

E, embora confuso, Sasuke começou a agir. Cogitando ser a maior estupidez que se meteu.

_Operação Felícia? O que Sai quis dizer com isso?_, o Uchiha se perguntou.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Não era sempre que, no meio – na verdade inicio – de uma missão, Sakura poderia dar ao desfrute de se deliciar numa fonte termal. Ah, a garota já nem se lembrava de quando fora a última vez que esteve numa! Há muito tempo sua vida se tornou o hospital. Ser a médica chefe exigia muito de si e, antes que percebesse, passava praticamente vinte e quatro horas enfurnada em tal lugar. Quando esteve namorando Sasuke, o moreno se queixava de sua constante ausência, afinal, como um clã poderia ser reconstruído sem uma mulher presente? Oh, como isso a incomodava!

A kunoichi sempre detestou ser controlada, e bem, o Uchiha era a possessão em pessoa.

Mas por que estava se recordando disso? Ela tinha toda uma fonte termal para desfrutar e... Onde estavam as toalhas? Era só o que lhe faltava, ter de ficar completamente nua numa fonte termal! Mas, bem, ela estava na ala feminina, será que poderia? Adentrou mais ao fundo do ambiente, e ninguém estava lá. Nenhuma alma viva! A garota ponderou um pouco e, por fim, decidiu-se.

_Ora, por que não?_, se perguntou. Não haveria nada demais se, ocasionalmente, outra mulher a visse nua. Sendo médica, a nudez não era mais um estorvo aterrorizante, como fora um dia. Então, rapidamente, despiu-se e colocou suas roupas em um dos armários vazios e, ainda mais rapidamente, correu para a fonte, jogando-se como uma bala de canhão. Não havia necessidade de delicadeza, ainda mais por estar sozinha.

Sentiu a temperatura da água e, oh, tinha que concordar com Naruto. Não havia coisa melhor que isso! Bom, na verdade há, mas Sakura não queria saber de outras coisas, apenas da agradável fonte termal. Que por sinal, era a melhor de toda a região! Se não fosse por ela, provavelmente todos teriam de dividir a mesma – aquela unissex, que caia aos pedaços.

A garota notou que o vapor apenas nublava a sua visão, mas não se importou. Afinal, assim ela não seria obrigada a ver as outras garotas que entrassem.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

— Eu não gosto.

— Mas é muito divertido, Kakashi-sensei!

O Hatake fitou seu aluno, se perguntado a razão de tamanha insistência. Não, homens não acham divertido ficar na mesma fonte termal que outros homens. E não, ele nunca apreciou ficar numa fonte quente e vaporosa.

— Não estou afim. – disse, preparando-se para sair.

— Ok, eu não ia te contar isso, mas é que eu realmente preciso que você vá até as termas. – o Uzumaki usou de um tom suplicante. Ou mesmo persuasivo, na opinião do jounin.

— E por quê?

— Bem, é que... É que eu preciso encontrar alguém.

— Quem?

— Isso não vem ao caso, sensei. – fingiu constrangimento. — Eu preciso encontrá-la nas termas femininas, então queria que você ficasse na masculina de olho na Sai e no teme. – o loiro mentiu descaradamente, rezando que Kakashi acreditasse em sua conversa.

O ninja copiador olhou profundamente para seu aluno, e este temeu ter sido pego, no entanto, logo um sorriso plissado fora lançado ao garoto.

— Está certo. – olhou preguiçosamente para os lados. — Em qual direção fica a ala masculina?

Naruto sorriu vitorioso.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kakashi olhou para os lados, notando a ausência de qualquer espectro no local. E a ausência de qualquer toalha também, diga-se de passagem. Procurou pela presença de Sasuke e Sai, mas nada, obviamente não estavam por ali. Dando de ombros, despiu-se, guardando sua roupa em um dos vários armários e vazios. E seguiu para a terma.

Nu.

Mas quem se importa? Não havia ninguém ali mesmo. E também, não era como se estivesse despido de tudo, sua máscara continuava fielmente em seu rosto. Uma máscara que usava somente em ocasiões em que têm de abandonar o seu usual uniforme ninja. Adentrou nas águas refrescantes, embora toda a sua visão fosse ofuscada pela espessa neblina. Sentou-se próximo à borda, permitindo ponderar sobre Naruto.

Então o loiro se encontraria com alguém nas termas femininas? E, nem ele, Sasuke e Sai poderiam saber a identidade da moça. Por que será que o nome de certa aluna de cabelos cor-de-rosa parecia ser a única criatura feminina que o jovem iria encontrar? A ideia não era de total absurdo, afinal, quem nunca soube da paixão de Naruto por Sakura? Mesmo a garota tendo apenas olhos para Sasuke, e tendo namorado o mesmo, nada a impediria de dar uma chance ao ninja hiperativo. Ainda assim, Kakashi se perguntava quando esse romance começara, até porque, não fazia muito tempo que ouvira dizer que o Uzumaki estava com certa Hyuuga. Mas, bem, essas paixões de adolescentes, francamente, não era um assunto de sua especialidade e...

O fluxo de pensamento do prateado foi cortado quando notou uma agitação na água. Levantou-se rapidamente, e sentiu algo aproximar-se de si debaixo d'água. Aguardando, observou a água que lhe atingia à altura da cintura. A agitação foi se acalmando, até que parou. E então...

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Não era como se Naruto estivesse mentindo para seu sensei, na verdade ele fora bastante sincero, isto é. Pois, sim, de fato ele iria encontrar uma pessoa na ala feminina, e não, ele não queria que Sasuke e Sai soubessem disso. Logo, o loiro não deveria se sentir culpado!

Não por isso.

— Fiz o que você me pediu. – dizia, com a chupeta de caramelo na boca.

— Você tem certeza de que ninguém percebeu? – o garoto ainda estava desconfiado.

— Sou eu quem cuida desse estabelecimento, então você pode me considerar os olhos e os ouvidos desse lugar!

_E a barriga também_, pensou Naruto.

— Certo, certo, agora é só esperar. – o ninja disse triunfante. — Vou ver se o teme e o transparente estão por aí.

O garoto já se aproximava da saída, quando a recepcionista estacionou na sua frente, bloqueando o caminho. Ela sorria, ainda com o chupe-chupe na boca.

— Eu sou uma boa garota, não acha que eu mereço uma recompensa?

Oh kami.

— Acho que já te dei uma mais cedo, não se lembra? – Naruto respondeu, de certa forma, amedrontado.

— Mas eu sou uma pessoa muuuuito gulosa. – sorriu, aproximando-se do ninja hiperativo.

E foi nesse instante que o garoto resolveu provar que sua velocidade era tão boa quanto à do seu pai, o Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Com passos rápidos e firmes, Sasuke e Sai aproximavam-se da fonte termal, adentrando na porta mais próxima. A neblina era bastante espessa, e o ninja recordou-se da técnica usada por Zabuza. É claro que não era a mesma, mas era algo bem parecido.

Os dois garotos, num silêncio cumplice, adentraram no local, procurando por qualquer coisa suspeita.

A "Operação Pink e o Cérebro" não iria ser efetuada, não mesmo. E para os ninjas, aquilo era uma questão de honra. Uma questão de honra à garota do time, que não merecia passar por tal vexame, e ao sensei que, bem, era preguiçoso demais para sofrer tal martírio.

Ok, na verdade cada um tinha suas razões para estragar a vingança de Naruto, porém, era muito mais fácil omitir certos detalhes.

— Ali. – Sasuke apontou com o seu sharingan ativado.

Sai notou uma movimentação atípica nas águas da terma.

— Vamos.

E, assim, iniciaram uma corrida e, próximos à borda da água, jogaram-se. Misturando-se à agitação, os dois garotos conseguiram separar as duas pessoas que estavam... Que estavam compartilhando de um momento bastante intimo.

Olharam-se surpresos, pois, não era exatamente essa situação que eles imaginavam encontrar. Muito menos tais pessoas.

Naruto e a balofa.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Algo bem próximo de Kakashi se levantou, vagarosamente. Embora sendo possuidor do sharingan, preferiu deixar a neblina se propagar para descobrir do que se tratava a sua frente. Aos poucos, a figura foi tomando formas, curvas femininas, mais especificamente. Não eram de total exuberância, mas eram agradáveis. Do tipo que ele gostava, tinha que admitir. A pessoa pareceu fazer um movimento e, no momento seguinte a única coisa que percebeu era uma fumaça rosa e algo como um: "seu pervertido de uma figa!".

E bem, depois disso ele apenas percebeu que estava bebendo mais água do que deveria, e que havia um corpo feminino acima do seu.

Bem, talvez não fosse ele o pervertido, no final das contas.

* * *

**.**

**:: Próximo Capítulo: ****Confusões na terma ****::**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Primeiramente, peço desculpas pela demora, acreditem, não foi culpa minha.

E em segundo, eu queria fazer uma pequena enquete com vocês. Quem não quiser responder tudo bem, mas seria de grande ajuda caso respondessem.

Enfim, vamos lá.

Tenho outra fic aqui, prontinha, mas estou insegura de publicá-la ou não. Se é KakaSaku? Sim, também. Mas há outros casais também. Na verdade, é uma _Time Sete_ **x **_Sakura_. Sim, _TODO_ o Time Sete (incluindo o Yamato).

Então, eu gostaria de saber se vocês a leriam? Certo, ninguém é obrigado a gostar, mas alguém ficou curioso? E não é por nada não, até o presente momento, não há nada do tipo aqui no site. O que me deixa feliz por ser a primeira à publicar ao mesmo tempo em que me deixa insegura D:

Respondam **Sim** ou **Não**, e se por acaso tiveram alguma dúvida ou curiosidade sobre ela fiquem à vontade para perguntar que terei o maior prazer em responder ;D

E, por fim, em terceiro, gostaria de avisá-los que a postagem será mensal. Por motivos de estudos e tal, mas não, não abandonarei a fic, até porque, já tenho uns (vários) capítulos adiantados ;D

Enfim, comentários são bem-vindos e apreciados.


	5. Confusões na terma

_Para Thaths **&** Kahli Hime_

**O plano**

.

_Capítulo IV _

_Confusões na terma_

.

* * *

Quando a guerra acabara, Sasuke percebeu que todos os seus objetivos, enfim, foram concretizados. Ou melhor, quase todos. Bom, é claro que as coisas não haviam saído conforme planejou em boa parte da sua vida, porém, de fato, as coisas também não eram como imaginava. O Uchiha jamais havia suspeitado que fora vítima de uma grande mentira. Desde o massacre do seu clã às reais intenções de Madara, ou melhor, Tobi.

Ou seria Obito?

Talvez ambos, de certa forma.

Enfim, a guerra acabou, e Sasuke se sentiu deslocado. O que seria dali para frente? Bom, ele não teria futuro em outras vilas, afinal, para muitos, o último Uchiha era um traidor problemático com um estranho corte de cabelo. Durante certo tempo, ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Até que se lembrou de um de seus objetivos que, com o passar do tempo, foi perdendo espaço para a sua sede de vingança. Que era a reconstrução do seu clã.

Inicialmente ele bem que pensou em aceitar os convites indecentes de Karin, mas depois pensou melhor, e não. Ela não era uma mulher do mesmo nível que ele. Na verdade, não havia mulher em seu nível, contudo ele queria alguém que estivesse o mais perto disso. Ainda no período em que as vilas estavam se estabilizando, Sasuke resolveu procurar a Godaime. Obviamente ele fora recebido com quatro pedras na mão, e várias reclamações daquela mulher de seios fartos. Ela conseguia ser mais irritante do que a Sakura! Mas, por fim, graças à Hokage, o conselho o aceitou de volta, e toda a vila não poderia protestar. Porém com uma condição: novos Uchihas deveriam ser fabricados. Sim, o clã deveria ser reconstruído, e já! E então, Sasuke se viu obrigado a achar uma mulher apropriada logo. No entanto a tarefa não foi nada, nada fácil.

Inicialmente ele pensou na ex-colega de time, mas não. Ela era muito chorona e irritante. Depois se recordou de Ino, contudo ela tinha a capacidade de ser pior do que Sakura. Pensou em procurar por Tenten, mas não estava muito animado para iniciar uma briga com Neji. Hinata também chegou a ser uma possibilidade, mas além dela ser completamente apaixonada por Naruto, ele não queria uma esposa que desmaiasse toda vez que o visse nu. Como seria então para fazer os filhos? _Um completo desastre_, pensou. Ele quase tentou saber por Karin, ou ter uma conversa séria com o conselho, mas um dia as coisas mudaram.

Em uma festa qualquer, provavelmente em comemoração ao fim da guerra, o Uchiha viu Sakura de longe e, bem, sob aquele ângulo a rosada parecia uma mulher apropriada. Ela estava arrumada, feliz e apreciável. Seus cabelos estavam curtos, mas quem se importa? Ela se aproximou e cumprimentou-o e, ali, ele deu a sua cartada. Enquanto a moça falava – com ele, Naruto e Sai –, o Uchiha mostrou-se bastante receptível, olhava no fundo de seus olhos e, quando necessário, dava um meio sorriso. E a garota notou, evidentemente. No fim da festa, como quem não quer nada, Sasuke a chamou para ajudá-lo com a arrumação da sua casa, no complexo Uchiha, e obviamente ela aceitou.

Em menos de uma semana os dois já estavam namorando, e somente após três meses de namoro Sakura "cedeu". Sim, nem mesmo Sasuke conseguia convencê-la a não esperar pelo casamento. Aquilo era piegas e uma perca de tempo, em sua opinião. Sim, eles só tinham dezessete anos na época, mas isso não era de total absurdo. Crianças já faziam coisas bem piores do que eles. E as coisas iam muito bem, naquele tempo. _Iam_, pois logo em seguida ele recebeu um ultimato do conselho de Konoha.

Filhos, restauração de clã, rapidez, e mais filhos, foram os tópicos da reunião. Aqueles velhos pareciam não entender que as coisas não eram bem assim, o Uchiha não era um coelho procriando para poder ter tantos filhos tão rapidamente. Além do mais, ele nem havia conversado com Sakura sobre isso. Mas o conselho foi bem claro, ou teria filhos, ou estaria fora da Vila permanentemente. E sem outra escolha, ele abriu o jogo com a rosada, que relutantemente aceitou. Só estavam adiantando as coisas, que mal havia?

No entanto, já estavam tentando à quase um ano e nada. Parecia até mesmo que a kunoichi não se importava com a necessidade do rapaz. Mesmo tentando controlar o ciclo menstrual da garota, nada acontecia. Era frustrante, e antes que percebesse o relacionamento já não era o mesmo de antes, e ele próprio se sentia um coelho depravado. As coisas estavam indo de mal à pior, o sexo não era mais emocionante, e ele chegava ao ápice muito antes de Sakura. Ele não se sentia bem com isso, e então ele fez uma reunião com o conselho.

Cinco aos, foi tudo o que pediu. Ele sabia que não estava pronto para ser pai, e a namorada também não parecia muito animada. Naquela mesma noite Sakura faria dezoito anos e ele lhe daria um presente inesquecível. Porém a festa foi um desastre, ou melhor, a festa não foi. Ela nem se realizou. O Uchiha resolveu então seguir seu plano inicial, e a levou para casa. Mas a garota estava bêbada e o "atacou". Foi uma noite um tanto quanto bizarra. Durante o sexo a garota pensou ser um tipo de felino, só pode, pois soltava miados, rugidos e outros sons animalescos. Definitivamente, foi horrível, mas ele não iria dizer nada a ela. O presente ficou para o dia seguinte, no entanto, quando acordou, a Haruno já não estava mais na cama.

Durante o dia todo planejou o que dizer a ela e como entregar o presente. Era difícil de admitir, mas estava nervoso. Quando ela chegou, durante a noite na sua casa, ele até tentou começar o seu discurso, mas ela foi mais rápida. "Acabou", disse impetuosamente. Ele ficou calado, e ela completou: "Não está dando certo, nem dará. Sinto muito, mas não creio que haja futuro entre nós", sem dizer mais nada, Sakura saiu, deixando a porta aberta atrás de si, e um Sasuke inexpressivo.

Calmamente o Uchiha tirou o pequeno anel do bolso, e depositou-o numa gaveta qualquer.

_Talvez ainda não fosse o momento para pedi-la em casamento_, pensou. _Por enquanto_.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ela já estava ficando sem ter o que fazer ali. Afinal, nunca foi do tipo de pessoa que aguenta ficar muito tempo com a bunda no lugar sem nada fazer. Mas, bem, havia uma fonte termal somente para ela, então, que mal havia de nadar um pouco? Não que ela fosse uma grande apreciadora do nado, entretanto era algo que a fazia relaxar. Sair um pouco da realidade nebulosa em que estava. A garota ia de um lado ao outro, ia até o fundo, até que...

Até que sentiu uma presença na água. Talvez fosse uma garota, assim como ela, que também escolhera relaxar um pouco na terma, porém ela viu algo intrigante. Uma panturrilha masculina. Como sabia que era masculina? Pois além de ser mais grossa do que a de uma mulher, tinha pelos que nenhuma garota gostaria de exibir. A neblina ainda embaçava a sua visão, mas ela sabia muito bem que era um homem ali, na fonte termal feminina! O cara parecia indiferente, pois assim que entrou, já foi se estabilizando na borda. _Para melhor aprecia a paisagem!_, a kunoichi pensou. Mas as coisas não ficariam assim, o tal pervertido deveria ser castigado.

E assim, Sakura levantou-se calmamente, agradecendo por tal neblina manter a sua descrição. O homem também se levantou e nada fez. A rosada se perguntou se não seria Naruto ali, ou mesmo Sai, mas não, o tal homem era mais alto. Talvez até mais atlético que os garotos. Mas ele era um pervertido, e sofreria por invadir a ala feminina! Num movimento único, Sakura já havia derrubado o homem, pulando em cima dele. Ele sofreria, ah, e como!

— Seu pervertido de uma figa! – afundou a cabeça dele na água, enquanto ele se debatia. Ela direcionou sua mão ao pescoço, até que notou algo atípico, um tipo de tecido. Aquilo era uma máscara? – Sensei?

— Sakur...

Não, ele não tinha o direito de falar nada. Como o seu sensei pode ter tamanha audácia – ou seria saliência? – de invadir as termas femininas? Naruto ela já estava acostumada, se fosse Sai não a surpreenderia. Mas Kakashi? Justamente ele? Que ele era um pervertido, bom, isso não era novidade para ninguém, mas observar a aluna nua nas termas? Ah, isso já era demais!

— Seu pervertido, pervertido! Não respeita nem a sua própria aluna? – ela não conseguia acreditar em tamanho ultraje!

Sakura continuou afundando o seu sensei na água, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava seu pescoço. Oh, como ela estava com raiva, e, _oh_, ele sofreria as consequências por ser tão depravado. Dane-se que ele é seu superior, ele é um depravado! E como Sakura odeia caras depravados!

* * *

Certamente a fama de pervertido de Kakashi não era de completa mentira, mas bem, ele também não era insano. Sim, ele lia e era fã da série _Icha Icha_, mas nunca foi do tipo de perder o seu tempo observando garotas em fontes termais. Obviamente ele sabia que Jiraya fazia esse tipo de coisas, contudo não era por ser fã que ele seguiria todos os passos de seu autor favorito. A leitura era o seu vício, isso era um fato incontestável, mas ele não era um pervertido compulsivo. Porém, é claro que Sakura não perceberia que tudo era um mal entendido, bom, não enquanto ela estava tentando afogá-lo.

Ele não queria que ela maldasse dele, mas bem, a situação em que se encontrava exigia medidas desesperadas, então, ele fez. Mesmo com a visão embaçada – e ardendo por causa da água –, tentou focalizar o corpo acima do seu, e achou o ponto em que devia atacar. Suas mãos se desvencilharam e, em um movimento rápido, jogou-as para frente e apertou. Sim, ele acabara de apertar os seios de sua aluna, e sim, a garota voou quase três metros de distância dele por conta do ato, e sim, ele, enfim, voltou a respirar normalmente. E não, não foi tão ruim assim.

O fato de voltar a respirar e de apertar os pequenos seios.

— Como... – a kunoichi estava perplexa. — Como você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?

— Você não pararia de me afogar tão cedo, Sakura. – justificou.

— Você apertou os meus peitos, sensei! – apontou o dedo indicador em direção do mascarado. — Como pôde?

— Você estava me afogando.

— Você apertou os meus peitos. – repetiu atônica. — Seu pervertido! – ela já começava a avançar na direção do ninja.

— Se tentar me afogar novamente, eu os aperto _novamente_. – a garota parou, diante da sentença. — E eu não estou brincando, Sakura.

— E eu ainda quero quebrar a tua cara, Kakashi-sensei.

Ambos se fitaram por um longo período sem saber exatamente o quê fazer. Não era como se houvesse um culpado ali, mas não era isso o que Sakura pensava. Quem, diabos, poderia imaginar que tudo fora armado por Naruto, em colaboração com a _Sensual sedution_? A única coisa que se passava na cabeça da Haruno é que seu professor avançou para um dos piores estágios da depravação; e Kakashi se perguntava como toda essa confusão pode acontecer?

— Isso não passa de um mal entendido, Sakura. – o Hatake proferiu, indiferente.

— Aham, claro que sim.

— Estou falando a verdade, por que eu mentiria?

— Você é um pervertido, por que **não** estaria mentindo?

— Primeiramente eu não sou o único pervertido aqui. – olhou bem para a garota, mas por causa da neblina enxergava apenas um embaço cor-de-rosa. — E por que eu mentiria?

— Você acabou de mentir, sensei.

— Que tudo não passa de um mal entendido?

— Não, de que não é o único pervertido por aqui.

Ele sorriu debochadamente. Sakura às vezes parecia subestimar a inteligência dele. Oh, pobre garota.

* * *

— Sakura, sim, você é uma pervertida.

— O quê? Mas é claro que não! – cruzou os braços. — Não sou eu quem invadiu uma fonte termal para ver a aluna nua, ou mesmo apertei os seios dela.

— Evidentemente. – ele concordou. — Mas também não sou quem fica escutando a respiração alheia pelo radiocomunicador, não é mesmo, _Sakura-chan_?

Ela corou profundamente.

— Como você... Do quê você está falando? – fez-se de desentendida.

— Isso te deixa excitada? – perguntou divertido e mal teve tempo de terminar a frase quando um tsunami atingiu-lhe em cheio.

— Eu não sou como você! – berrou nervosa.

— Não, é muito pior. – e outro tsunami o atingiu. — O resto do time já sabe? – indagou.

— Que eu fico ouvindo a sua respiração?

O Copy Ninja olhou para sua aluna de maneira vaga e, de certa forma, aquilo a assustou. Sakura era uma pessoa bastante volúvel, na opinião do Hatake.

— Eu queria dizer da equipe inteira, sabe. – maneou com a mão, um pouco desorientado. — Ouvindo a respiração de todos.

— Oh.

Ele continuou olhando-a, e ela permaneceu assustada.

— Então é só a minha que você escuta? – cocou o queixo pensativo.

— N-não é o que você está pensando, sensei. Eu só...

— Compreendo.

A Haruno olhou-o rapidamente.

— Compreende?

A garota viu o homem sair do seu canto, avançando em sua direção. Calmamente. Ela percebia que não tinha escapatória, enquanto ele se aproximava. Céus, ele iria encurralá-la contra a borda da fonte, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela nem sabia o que exatamente o que ele quis dizer. O que ele compreendia? E por que ele olhava em seus olhos de maneira tão séria? E por que suas pernas pareciam ter ganhado um peso de chumbo, impossibilitando-a de sair do lugar?

— Por que não me disse antes, Sakura?

Ele já estava tão próximo, que parecia roubar todo o oxigênio que era de direito da kunoichi. Suas pernas começavam a bambear, e o fato de ambos estarem completamente nus – na verdade ele ainda usava a máscara, mas de resto... – deixava-a sem fôlego e reação. Kami, seu olhar era intenso e ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de salivar. Nunca antes ela havia pensando em um episódio como esse, bom, na verdade sim, mas não numa fonte termal. Quer dizer, foram bobagens que Ino colocou em sua cabeça, mas não era como se ela desejasse.

Mas ela também não repudiaria.

— Eu...– balbuciou, sentindo-o se aproximar cada vez mais. Uma parte de si exigia que seus olhos verdes olhassem para um lugar que não deveria, porém, por mais tentador que pudesse ser, o fator apreensão e ansiedade a fazia olhar para os olhos dele. — Eu...

— É tudo culpa minha...

— Não, sou eu quem fica fantasiando sobre...

— Eu não devia ter fumado na adolescência. – os dois se olharem confusos. Era impressão dele, ou estavam falando de coisas distintas? — Do quê está falando?

Ela o olhou profundamente, tentando digerir o que ele havia dito. Olhou para o sensei que ainda a encurralava contra parede da terma, porém, sem encostar-se a ela. Analisou o peitoral a sua frente e percebeu que a frase dita por seu professor em nada tinha a ver com a frase _quase_ dita por ela.

Merda.

— Oi?

— Você dizia que...

Pensa rápido! Pensa rápido!

— Que é minha culpa... Pois sou eu quem fica fantasiando sobre... Ser médica o tempo todo. – desviou do olhar negro e profundo que a observava atentamente. — A shishou me mataria se soubesse disso. Você sabe, ela me mandou nessa missão para eu descansar daquela rotina estressante do hospital. – sorriu sem graça.

Obviamente que Kakashi não acreditou na desculpa da aluna, no entanto ele não iria constrangê-la.

Não agora.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Naruto olhou para o lado, notando a maneira estranha em que Sasuke franzia a testa e como Sai fazia uma expressão idiota, olhando para o nada. Eles pareciam nervosos (ou seria assustados?), enquanto a recepcionista balofa terminava de se vestir. E, para o seu infortúnio, em momento algum a cretina deixou de estampar um sorriso pervertido.

— Não precisam desviar o olhar, não há nada aqui que vocês não apreciem, garotos. – a _Sensual seduction_ disse, prepotentemente.

Os três olharam para o chão, enquanto pensavam no que estava acontecendo com Kakashi e Sakura, afinal, um queria botar em prática uma vingança maquiavélica, e os outros dois queria impedir tal malfeitoria. Naruto se perguntava se havia dado tudo certo, enquanto Sasuke e Sai ponderavam como puderam ser enganados. Todavia, os três permaneciam ali, assistindo ao fim do show de horrores, proporcionado pela digníssima recepcionista.

— Onde eles estão? – O Uchiha perguntou, impacientemente.

— Eles quem? – Naruto indagou de maneira pérfida.

— Você é estúpido, mas não tanto. – Sasuke avançou em direção do loiro, que se escondeu atrás da mulher roliça. — Saia da frente.

— Querido – a balofa se adiantou. —, antes de qualquer coisa, nem pense em tocar em um fio dourado do meu anjinho. – agarrou Naruto, que não conseguiu escapar dos braços gordos da mulher. — E, em segundo lugar, do que você está falando?

— Isso não é da sua conta. – respondeu-a. — Agora saia daí, Naruto.

O Uzumaki permaneceu preso à recepcionista, embora ele acreditasse ser menos pior enfrentar Sasuke a estar com ela. Enquanto isso, a fúria do Uchiha apenas aumentava. Pois, ora, se já não bastava não ter conseguido atrapalhar os planos do maldito dobe, ainda teve de presenciar o loiro e a gorducha numa cena deplorável. E depois disso, pensou que nem valia mais a pena quebrar a cara daquele estúpido, afinal, ele já fora bastante "torturado" pela recepcionista pervertida.

— Deixe-os. – Sai se aproximou de Sasuke. — Talvez eles estejam querendo terminar o que começaram.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, ainda mais quando os dois colegas começaram a sair e a recepcionista passou a esfregar o seu traseiro. E ele passou a ter a ligeira sensação de que se ficasse mais um minuto com essa louca a sua integridade e dignidade jamais voltariam a serem as mesmas.

— Hey, onde pensam que vão? Me esperem! – correu, deixando uma balofa decepcionada para trás.

_Os garotos são sempre assim_, a mulher pensou. _Brincam com o seu afeto, não se importam com os seus sentimentos, mas, ainda assim, usam do seu corpo_. _Ah, mas assim é o amor_, suspirou.

* * *

— Eu juro que não sei. – o loiro alcançou os colegas, que já saiam da estalagem. — Eu juro que não fiz nada!

— Sabemos que você fez. – respondeu Sai.

— Sabem do quê? Vocês nem mesmo me ajudaram, como eu conseguiria dar prosseguimento ao plano?

— Com a ajuda da sua namorada gorda. – o Uchiha parou, no meio da rua. — Onde eles estão?

Naruto não poderia simplesmente dizer que, todo esse tempo, os dois outros colegas de time estavam na ala masculina – que era bem ao lado de onde estavam –, isso era brincar com a própria sorte, pensou. Então era bem mais fácil inventar alguma desculpa qualquer, e deixar o _O plano_ seguir adiante, estava certo disso.

— _Fontes Termais Paradise of Love_. – fingiu aborrecimento, enquanto olhava para o chão. — Menti para ambos, dizendo que era a melhor da região. Sakura se interessou prontamente, pois ela ainda desejava um lugar "adequado"; já Kakashi, se interessou, principalmente porque menti dizendo que aquele era o lugar em que o ero-sannin se inspirou para escrever _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Os dois ninjas olharam para o garoto loiro, que remexia em uma pedrinha no chão com os pés. De certa forma ele parecia dizer a verdade, mas era Naruto à frente deles, então, sob hipótese alguma deve-se confiar fielmente nele.

— Sai, volte às fontes termais da pousada e averigue a situação. – o Uchiha tomou a iniciativa, afinal, ele não se permitiria deixar tal parvoíce seguir adiante. — E você, dobe, leve-me a esse tal de _Paradise of Love_.

Não era como imaginava que seria, mas tudo bem, Naruto era um homem, e ele saberia driblar quaisquer barreiras a sua frente. Mas seria de grande relevância se Sai não conseguisse fazer nada.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

— Você só pode estar mentido! – acusou-o impertinentemente. — Eu vi muito bem na hora em que eu entrei: F-e-m-i-n-i-n-o! – mandou-lhe um olhar fulminante, que em nada ameaçara o Hatake.

— Pois quando eu entrei dizia "Masculino". – proferiu, indiferentemente.

— Talvez o seu sharingan esteja com problema.

— Eu vi com os dois olhos, Sakura.

— Então os seus dois olhos estão com problemas, Kakashi.

Kami, ela conseguia ser pior do que Naruto, mas bem, ele não faria nada. Kakashi suspirou, passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados e, por fim, virou-se em direção à borda. Sem se preocupar com a reação da garota, o prateado se levantou. Completamente nu. Saindo da terma.

— O que pensa estar fazendo, seu pervertido? – embora Sakura não pudesse enxergá-lo perfeitamente, pois o vapor continuava muito espesso, ela conseguiu delinear seu dorso tonificado. — Está me ouvindo, ou além de cego, também é surdo?

— Indo embora. – respondeu.

— O quê?

Ela caminhou em direção da borda e o viu seguir rumo ao armário. E se ele foi para lá, significa que ele também deixou as roupas lá. E se ele também deixou as roupas lá, obviamente ele viu as delas. E se ele viu as delas, ele era um pervertido de uma figa, que esteve mentindo o tempo todo! Ah, mas ela iria desmascará-lo. Figurativamente, e se fosse o caso, e literalmente, por que não? Marchou furiosamente, embora a sua visão estivesse prejudicada por causa da neblina, já estava planejando de que forma o faria sofrer, quando bateu em algo duro e úmido. Eram as costas dele. Ela a olhou demoradamente, deixando seus olhos descerem sem pressa. Era bem mais definida que a de Sasuke, ainda que não fosse tão corpulento. Mas Sakura nunca gostou de caras tão grandes, para ela, armários são para guardar as coisas, e não para namorar. E o corpo de Kakashi parecia bastante agradável, principalmente quando ela conseguiu distinguir bem o contorno do seu bumbum.

— Não estão aqui. – o ninja deu uma olhada pelo ombro para a sua aluna. — Você sabe o que pode ter acontecido?

A garota notou que ele disse algo, porém não compreendeu. Mas a maneira em que o seu tom saiu, provavelmente ele perguntou algo. E ele também estava olhando para trás. Talvez ele estivesse perguntando para ela o que ela estava olhando – talvez Kakashi não tivesse percebido a direção de seus olhos. Logo, era só inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada e manter intacta a sua dignidade. Assim, a garota deu uma última olhadela no bumbum a sua frente, pigarreou e disse:

— Eu não estava olhando para a sua bunda. – pigarreou novamente. — Embora ela esteja bem aqui, nua, diante dos meus olhos. Pois, ao contrário de você, eu não uma depravada que se aproveita da inocência dos outros.

O jounin franziu o cenho, diante da colocação estranha da aluna. É serio que essa era a sua maneira de fugir de situações constrangedoras? Criando uma nova situação constrangedora, para, assim, encobrir a primeira? Tsc, ela poderia fazer melhor. Mas, bem, se ela não fez, faria ele, por que não?

— Sério? – questionou divertido. — Não é o que parece.

— Você realmente é um prepotente, e então fica andando por aí pelado.

— Sim, e você fica olhando.

— Eu não tenho culpa se você fica desfilando por aí, completamente nu.

O ninja se virou, ficando em frente à Sakura, que instantaneamente passou a olhar para os seus olhos. Afinal, ela não queria correr o risco de manchar ainda mais a sua dignidade, embora a sua curiosidade quisesse mandar para as bulhufas o decoro. _Só uma olhadinha, que mal há?_, uma voz soou dentro dela. Uma voz que há muito jazia adormecida.

— O mesmo para você. – Kakashi olhou-a de cima a baixo, vagarosamente.

_Mas o que ele quis dizer com isso?_, a garota se perguntou. Entretanto, de repente, foi como seu o olhar do Hatake estivesse tocando-a, e um arrepio estranho se alastrou por seu corpo. Ah é, ela também estava nua.

Completamente nua.

— Pare de olhar seu pervertido! – ele sorriu. — Isso não é nem um pouco engraçado. – dizia enquanto tentava tampar o seu corpo com as mãos.

O que não adiantava nada, mas era engraçado de se ver, na opinião do mascarado, que teve de se segurar e buscar o decoro em si, e continuar o pensamento inicial – aquele de antes de saber que Sakura olhava para a sua bunda, descaradamente.

— Yare, yare, mas onde estão as nossas roupas? – questionou, enquanto vasculhava todos os armários.

— Com assim? – a garota avançou em direção aos armários. — Eu deixei as minhas bem aqui! – apontou para o armário número dois.

— E as minhas estavam aqui. – o ninja apontou para o armário número um.

Andaram em direção à saída e lá tiveram uma surpresa, afinal, não era bem aquela palavra que esperavam estar escrito na placa. "Manutenção". Os dois se olharam, e de certa forma sabiam exatamente o que havia acontecido.

— Naruto. – disseram em uníssimo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sai correu apressadamente, parando em frente das duas entradas. _Feminina_ e _Manutenção_. E, bem, se agora a pouco presenciaram a cena aterrorizante de Naruto com a Sensual seduction na ala feminina, é bem provável que, caso estejam ali, Kakashi e a feiosa estariam na ala masculina, que por um acaso bastante suspeito do destino, jazia em manutenção. Entrou calmamente no local, notando o quão espesso estava o vapor. Ele olhou para os lados, não encontrando nada, porém, mais a frente escutou um ruído.

Aproximando-se do lugar de onde ouviu um som estranho, não encontrou nada. Nada além de pequeno rouxinol que bebericava da água da fonte.

Talvez Naruto não estivesse mentindo, afinal de contas. Talvez as vítimas do loiro, de fato, estivessem na tal fonte termal em que Sasuke e ele estavam a caminho.

Assim, sem nada mais para fazer, sacou alguns pinceis e seu caderno, passando a desenhar a ave a sua frente. Quem sabe Sakura apreciasse a imagem e finalmente aceitasse transar com ele? O garoto sorriu com o próprio pensamento.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Não estava sendo muito fácil andar pelos corredores da pousada completamente nu. Ou melhor, nus. Pois Sakura e Kakashi se viram obrigados a deixar a fonte termal da maneira em que vieram ao mundo. Inicialmente tentaram andar cada um por si, isto é, separadamente, mas não estava sendo muito fácil para Sakura tampar a sua frente e a retaguarda ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto Kakashi parecia ter uma certa dificuldade em "segurar as suas coisas", sem que nada escapasse ou transparecesse. Então num mútuo acordo, o Hatake andava calmamente segurando as suas "coisas", enquanto a Haruno andava atrás dele, quase colada, segurando em seus ombros. De certa forma, assim, conseguiam esconder aquilo que não queria expor, porém eles já estavam sendo mais do que expostos. Pois eram sempre vítimas de piadinhas ou risadinhas sacanas por onde passavam.

— É proibida a circulação de pessoas nuas pelos corredores. – ouviram aquela voz irritantemente familiar. — Mas quem sabe para o mascarado eu faça uma exceção.

Olharam para a mulher atrás do balcão, que vagarosamente lambia a chupeta de caramelo.

— As nossas roupas foram roubadas. – a kunoichi se justificou.

— Ah, então essa roupas são suas? – abaixou-se, pegando de um canto qualquer uma muda de roupas. — Não devia deixá-las por aí, jogadas pelos cantos. Não sou obrigada a recolher as coisas de um casalzinho lascivo e leviano. Eu tenho mais coisas pra fazer, sabiam?

— Mas é claro, chupar um caramelo exige muita concentração. – a garota fitou seriamente a balofa. — Afinal, cada um se vira como pode.

— Você tem razão, querida. – sorriu. — E antes que me esqueça, a pousada está muito cheia e eu tive de retirar as suas coisas do seu quarto e colocá-las no do seu noivo. Não se preocupem, já que o leito não foi usado, ele não será cobrado.

— Como assim? – a Haruno indagou surpresa. — Eu pensei que...

— Oh, eu não tenho culpa que o festival atraia tantos turistas, principalmente jovens solteiros. – suspirou. — Mas pensem pelo lado bom, agora vocês não precisaram usar a fonte termal para uma _rapidinha_. – aproximou-se do casal. — A nossa cama é bastante resistente, então usem e abusem! Ela não range e não fica batendo contra a parede quando... Vocês sabem _quando_, e é bastante confortável.

Um silêncio estranho pairou no ar, e eles continuavam ali, pelados em frente de uma balofa pervertida que ainda tinha em posse as suas roupas.

— Yare, compreendemos muito bem, e obrigado por nos avisar. – o prateado disse apático. — Agora, as nossas roupas, por gentileza.

— Oh, sim, perdão! – direcionou a muda para o casal, mas quando Kakashi tentou alcançá-la ela se afastou, aproveitando para tentar enxergar aquilo que o mascarado teve de exibir para deixar uma mão livre. — Oh, por que você não quer alcançar?

O Hatake voltou a se cobrir com as duas mãos, e a se aproximar do balcão. Mas desta vez com um objetivo diferente.

— Pegue as nossas roupas, amor. – olhou para a garota atrás de si.

— O quê? Mas eu...

— Pegue-as, por gentileza. – disse firmemente.

Bem, a Haruno não pode fazer muito além de ceder ao pedido do falso-noivo-sensei e forçar uma das mãos para tentar alcançar a recepcionista, mas que ainda estava distante. Seu corpo se aproximou mais de Kakashi, ainda assim, nada. Ela já estava ficando impaciente, quando permitiu se escorar completamente em seu sensei. Sem se importar com a estranha sensação que sentiu ao contato entre as peles. Até pode sentir o bumbum dele sobre o seu umbigo, mas teve de ignorar coisas que faziam a sua Inner delirar. Esticou o braço ao máximo que pode e, finalmente, obteve sucesso. Sorriu triunfantemente para a balofa carrancuda, e puxou o seu "noivo" para darem um fora dali. Oh, como ela detestava essa _Sensual seduction_!

— Já podemos ir, querido. – empurrou-o em direção ao elevador, ambos completamente nus. — A nossa suíte, com uma adorável cama, nos espera. – lançou um último olhar para a mulher roliça.

Um olhar onipotente.

Saíram das vistas da recepcionista, que ponderava com o seu chupe-chupe. Pois, para um casal de fingidos, até que encenavam muito bem.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

A carranca era apenas um dos sinais de irritação de Sasuke, pois os seus passos firmes, seu punho fechado e o olhar assassino-psicótico também eram demonstrações do humor fétido em que estava. Naruto o seguia, soltando as suas asneiras costumeiras, e o que o moreno mais queria era esfregar a cara do loiro naquele asfalto quente, deixando apodrecer naquele sol que tanto esquentava a sua cabeça. Não, o pensamento de Sakura e Kakashi juntos era o real motivo de sua cabeça esquentar tanto.

— Não há razões pra você ficar enfezado, teme. Tô certo. – o Uzumaki tentou tocou o ombro do Uchiha, porém, foi duramente empurrado. — Hey, para de frescura! Você sabe muito bem que não vai acontecer nada de errado entre eles.

— O que a sua mente minúscula compreende por "algo de errado"? – questionou, fitando o amigo com um ódio nítido.

— Algo como, sei lá, que um aluno e um professor não devem fazer. – coçou o queixo, pensativamente. — Vejamos, eles não podem se matar, xingar a mãe do outro, e nem... – pensou um pouco mais. — E nem fazerem sexo. – _tsc, é claro que não_, pensou.

— E o que te faz pensar isso?

— Pois o meu plano era fazer a Sakura-chan achar que o Kakashi-sensei estava a olhando tomar banho. – sorriu ao se recordar do maravilhoso plano, denominado por ele como "_O plano"_. — Por mais que o sensei tente explicar que tudo foi algum tipo de erro, a Sakura-chan jamais vai acreditar, então ela vai bater nele até que se canse. Ambos ficarão ressentido um com o outro. Notarão que **eu **sempre estou certo. Por isso era muito melhor termos ficado naquela fonte termal unissex mesmo, que eu queria inicialmente. Assim, o Kakashi-sensei vai perceber que é muito melhor escutar o que eu tenho a dizer, do que ela. E a Sakura-chan perceberá que as minhas ideias são melhores que as delas.

— Por isso você simplesmente resolve deixá-los na mesma fonte termal, nus. Apenas para que aprendam que você é o melhor?

— Sim!

— Imbecil.

— Hey!

Sasuke continuou com a carranca, quando adentrou na pousada, marchando em direção da recepção. Olhou enojado para a mulher que seguia um ritmo rigoroso na chupeta de caramelo, e que bem se semelhava a um boq...

— Em que posso ajudá-lo, querido? – a balofa disse, enquanto lambia o caramelo.

— Onde estão? – perguntou sem rodeios.

— Oh, você acredita que não estão nos meus bolsos? – soltou, sarcasticamente.

— Será que não estão na sua barriga? – delicadeza não compunha o dicionário do Uchiha.

A mulher estreitou os olhos, como se custasse a acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

— Um pouco mais de educação, por gentileza.

— E um pouco mais de profissionalismo, por gentileza. – definitivamente, Sasuke não estava num bom humor hoje. Na verdade eram raros os momentos em que estava, entretanto, nesse momento estava ainda pior. — Agora me diga onde estão.

A mulher olhou para Naruto, que jazia resignando atrás do moreno. Ela bem que pensou em inventar uma nova mentira, contudo, _oh_, já estava cansada disso. Que valeu a pena fazer parte dessa confusão na terma, sim, valeu – afinal, por quanto tempo não conseguia tirar uma casaquinha dos turistas? –, além do mais, ela tinha que admitir, fazia muito tempo que não se divertia tanto. Porém, todo esse oba-oba em que se meteu apenas estava atrapalhando-a no seu _trabalho_, então por que não ser sincera agora?

— Eles foram para a suíte. – ela viu o moreno deixar os ombros caírem, numa espécie de alívio. — E a garota parecia bastante ansiosa para desfrutar da cama. – sorriu. — Com o noivo.

Foi como um flash, a maneira em que o Uchiha desapareceu da vista da recepcionista e do loiro. E um flash ainda mais rápido a velocidade do Uzumaki, quando se notou sozinho com a balofa do chupe-chupe. Mas se engana quem pensa que ela estava triste, não, longe disse. Pois um dos passatempos favoritos da gorducha era colocar lenha na fogueira nas confusões alheia. Como ela bem ponderava, gostava de ver o circo pegar fogo e o palhaço morrer queimado. Sorriu satisfeita, voltando para o seu árduo trabalho. Sem deixar de se deliciar com a chupeta de caramelo, claro.

* * *

**.**

**:: Próximo Capítulo: ****Um novo plano ****::**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Então, pessoas, o que estão achando? Ah, espero que estejam gostando ;D

Enfim, no capítulo anterior perguntei se alguém tinha interesse de ler a minha outra fic, Time Sete x Sakura, pois bem, já comecei a publicá-la, e caso tenham curiosidade, deem uma passadinha por lá também.

Comentários são bem-vindos e apreciados :)


	6. Um novo plano

Perdão pela super demora! Tenham uma boa leitura! :D

* * *

_Para Thaths **&** Kahli Hime_

**O plano**

.

_Capítulo V _

_Um novo plano_

.

* * *

Nem sempre a palavra companheirismo fora uma das primeiras do dicionário de Hatake Kakashi, todavia, a vida segue um caminho em constantes mudanças e, bem, o jounin também teve de mudar. Não apenas por questões de adaptações, mas também pela construção de seu caráter. Ele vivia num mundo diferente de muitos, numa época conflituosa. E essa realidade shinobi o ensinou diversas coisas, desde a perda repentina de seus companheiros à difícil convivência com quatro alunos problemáticos. Bom, eram fatos distintos, entretanto não deixava de marcam a vida do Hatake.

Depois de sete anos com o Time Sete, muitas coisas aconteceram e muita coisa aprendeu sobre os seus alunos. As personalidades volúveis e juvenis de seus discípulos, e também a vontade do fogo que cada um carregava consigo. Aprendeu que Naruto era um dos maiores encrenqueiros do mundo ninja, também o mais perseverante em seus objetivos e um amigo fiel para todos os momentos. Sai sofreu muito na Raiz, mas com a ajuda da equipe finalmente estava conseguindo se adaptar ao meio social; era um ótimo desenhista e suas estratégias eram de boa qualidade. Sasuke não era apenas um vingador e o último remanescente Uchiha, pois apesar de bastante reservado lutava por seus ideais; e também ambicionava se casar e ter filhos. E tinha Sakura, a única garota do time, que inicialmente o fazia se lembrar de Rin, a garota sempre teve uma personalidade forte e contrastante, e desenvolveu posteriormente um potente taijutsu; ela tinha muito em comum com a sua shishou, mais do que pudesse imaginar.

Era admirável notar o quanto as crianças haviam crescido.

E também era admirável o quanto eles tinham a proeza de serem problemáticos.

As coisas haviam mudado depois de tantos anos e da guerra, principalmente. Sasuke voltou trazendo uma nova harmonia ao time, que há muito lutava pelo seu regresso. Naruto finalmente havia se "ajeitado" com Hinata, Sai já conseguia ser harmonizar com as pessoas – embora continuasse fissurado em seus livros, e Sasuke e Sakura, enfim, iniciaram um relacionamento. Porém ele continuava o mesmo. Não que se importasse com as mudanças que deveria sofrer, não, não havia nem razão para tal, acreditava. Mas os seus "amigos", bem, esses haviam mudado as concepções.

"_Já deu uma olhada nas pernas dela? Cara, sério, sério mesmo, olhe!_"

"_Hm, então ela tem peitos agora?_"

"_Dane-se o Uchiha, leve-a para um canto e jogue o seu charme, cachorrão!_"

Definitivamente Genma era um idiota, sempre foi, no entanto, a tendência é sempre piorar, e com o shinobi não foi diferente. Sim, obviamente as mudanças físicas de Sakura não haviam passado despercebidas, mas ele não iria atacar a garota que aos seus olhos ainda tinha doze anos! Com corpo de dezoito, embora. Genma vivia o atormentando para notar, avançar, flertar, entre outras coisas, a pobre aluna de cabelos cor-de-rosa. No entanto, de tantas vezes ouvir as bobagens do colega, bom, digamos que ele resolveu apenas _notar_ a aluna. Não, ele não a levaria para um canto, muito menos jogaria o seu "charme" para a garota. Mas, sim, ele olhava para as suas pernas, e sim, também notava os pequenos seios da garota.

Ela ainda namorava Sasuke quando o mascarado começou a tratar os seus alunos como adultos, não apenas Sakura, como amigo sugeriu. Ele não queria que houvesse favoritismo ali, embora fosse mais inclinado a sua aluna jounin. Todos tinham os seus predicados, porém, em missões ela era a sua escolhida como parceira. Não era por favoritismo, muito menos para ter um momento a sós com ela, como dizia Genma, era apenas uma questão estratégica. Pois, apesar da rivalidade, Naruto e Sasuke faziam uma ótima dupla e Sai só conseguia trabalhar sozinho. Então, sobrava apenas Sakura e ele.

O que talvez fosse um grande equívoco, afinal, era certo que a garota o levaria a loucura. Mais cedo que pudesse imaginar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ao adentrarem no elevador, Sakura se permitiu afastar do Hatake. Era bastante embaraçoso estar completamente nua diante de seu sensei, porém era uma situação adjacente aos dois. O que ela poderia fazer além de tentar escapar e observar o traseiro dele? Bom, não que ela se orgulhasse de tal ato, mas, por uma péssima influência da sua amiga porca, o fato era inevitável. Embora estivesse torcendo que Kakashi não estivesse fazendo o mesmo, isto é, observando-a escondido.

A porta se abriu, adentrando uma senhora acompanhada por um cachorro, que rosnou para Kakashi. Os dois shinobis se olharam, notando que a mulher não havia percebido o estado dos dois. O elevador continuava a subir, até que parou. Quinto andar. Sakura se agarrou às costas de seu sensei e ambos caminharam em direção à saída. Ouviram o cachorro latir e um grito exasperado. A senhora tentava esquivar seu olhar de Sakura, tentado, digamos assim, olhar mais para o ninja de cabelos prateados. E isso não passou despercebido para a kunoichi que se virou ao ouvir:

— Sexo se faz em camas! – mulher mandou-lhes um olhar de desaprovação e horror.

— E em quaisquer outros lugares que caiba mais de uma pessoa! – Sakura disse debochadamente, fitando a mulher que sumia no elevador. — Mas que descarada, sabia repreender, porém não conseguia tirar os olhos de você.

— Ciúmes? – o Copy Ninja sorriu.

— Não, isso foi uma constatação!

— Evidentemente.

Ainda "colados", entraram no quarto. Kakashi ficou parado de fronte a porta, permitindo que sua aluna corresse para o banheiro. Vestiu-se sem muitos rodeios, ao contrário de Sakura que parecia estar fazendo as próprias roupas no banheiro. Acomodou-se na cama, despreocupadamente, sacando o livro do bolso. Teve muita sorte da recepcionista pervertida o não ter encontrado. O que aquela balofa poderia ter feito com o pobre _Icha Icha_? Oh, não queria nem imaginar. Ela já era estranha com uma chupeta de caramelo, que dirá com um livro de Jiraya em mãos?

A porta do banheiro se abriu, e Kakashi não pode deixar de notar o aroma de sabonete que Sakura trazia consigo. A garota com os cabelos úmidos se jogou ao seu lado na cama, deixando algumas gotas acertarem o mascarado, deitou-se, fitando o teto desanimadamente. Suspirou e continuou a ler o seu livro. Ela parecia inquieta, e olhava-o de quando em quando. Obviamente ela tinha algo a dizer, mas não sabia como começar.

— Tudo bem, foi uma armação do Naruto. – o ninja abaixou o livro, fitando a garota.

— Eu sei, mas eu te ofendi sem saber da verdade. – suspirou. — Por favor, me desculpe.

— Está tudo bem. – sorriu, notando o olhar curioso da aluna. — Não é a primeira vez que me chamam assim. E, provavelmente, não será última.

— Ah, mas lendo esses romances sujos, o que mais quer que as pessoas digam? – deitou-se de bruços, apoiando-se no ombro do mascarado. Que estranhou a proximidade, obviamente.

— Como sabe que são romances sujos? Já leu por acaso?

— Não, e nem me interesso. – respondeu impertinente.

— Engraçado, tenho a sensação de que seus olhos estão se arrastando linha por linha. – sorriu.

Assim como a garota.

* * *

"_Já não eram mais beijos apaixonados que compartilhavam. O romance há muito havia esfriado, e ela já tinha olhos para outro. Os dois nunca admitiriam a ninguém, mas as batidas de seus corações já tinham donos. Donos nos quais não eram as pessoas com quem dividiam a cama todas as noites. Usavam-se idealizando que fosse outra pessoa a sua frente. Aquilo era repugnante, porém era a solução para a tormenta que os perseguiam._

_Ela o tocou, evitando seus olhos escuros, e sem se importar, ele a beijou como por muito tempo não a beijava. Seu coração se partia imaginando que não fosse a outra ali, contudo o desejo o consumia, e o alívio imediato pulsava em suas veias, fazendo-se se esquecer das artérias que flamejava seu coração. Era a sua esposa ali, diante dele, mas não era a mulher que tanto amava. Quem poderia imaginar que se apaixonaria por uma pessoa vinte anos mais jovem? Quem poderia imaginar que o seu casamento chegaria ao fundo do poço? Como poderia imaginar que a garota que viu crescer roubaria o seu coração?..._"

A página foi virada antes que a kunoichi terminasse de ler. Olhou feio para o mascarado que parecia se divertir com a sua expressão. Sem aguentar, bufou exacerbada.

— Poderia ter esperado eu terminar de ler a página, sabia?

Kakashi fingiu estar surpreso com a declaração da aluna. E, é claro, isso a irritou.

— Oh, não sabia que era uma pervertida! – a garota deu um soco em seu ombro, mas não conseguiu conter o riso. — Pensei que você o achasse um fosse um romance sujo.

— Talvez não seja tanto assim. – admitiu.

— E talvez você nem devesse estar lendo. – disse, mantendo a seriedade. — Quantos anos você tem mesmo? Dezesseis?

— Dezenove! – gritou, notando que o ninja apenas se divertia com a sua impaciência. Suspirou, deitando-se novamente nos ombros de Kakashi. Fitando o teto, refletiu um pouco. — Às vezes acho que eu nunca mais sentirei esse tipo de coisa, sabe? – sem olhar para o homem abaixo dela, prosseguiu. — Não que o que eu tenha sentido fosse sido único, na verdade eu não sei. Mas agora que acabou me pergunto se realmente foi como todos dizem. Eu o amei, e sofri quando fui rejeitada. Talvez seja por isso que não sinta mais nada por ele, ou por qualquer outra pessoa. – anelou deprimida. — Não parece como os livros.

— Eu entendo. – os dois se olharam. — O amor que ouvimos falar é muito idealizado. Nem parece real, certas vezes.

— Você já se apaixonou, Kakashi-sensei?

— Sim.

— Quantas vezes?

Ele sorriu, olhando-a nos olhos.

— Incontáveis vezes.

— Como você consegue? – ela soou deslumbrada.

— É inevitável. – respondeu sem emoção.

— Você acha que um dia eu conseguirei me apaixonar de novo? – fitou-o intensamente.

— Sim. – respondeu. — E mais cedo do que possa imaginar.

Continuaram se olhando, e sem uma razão coesa para a cabeça da moça, ela sorriu. E Kakashi se permitiu repetir o gesto da aluna.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sasuke praticamente pulou do elevador quando, finalmente, chegou ao quinto andar. Naruto, por sua vez, despreocupadamente seguiu o colega, sem muita exaltação. Afinal, não havia razão para tal. Andaram pelo corredor, parando na frente do quarto número quinze. O Uchiha parecia um pouco relutante, mas não resistiu, e olhou pela fechadura. Ele não viu nada, o que o incomodou profundamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, sacou uma chave mestra do bolso e enfiou na fechadura. Entrementes, Naruto se perguntava o quão longe o ciúme do teme o levaria?

_Como Sakura aguentou um cara desses?_, se perguntou intrigado. _Talvez ela goste de caras vingativos, possessivo, psicóticos e..._

Seu pensamento foi cortado assim que a porta fora aberta, revelando um casal romanticamente deitado, olhando um para o outro. E sorrindo!

— Sai de perto dela seu velho sujo! – Naruto gritou, invadindo a suíte. — Saia!

Sakura revirou os olhos com as declarações do Uzumaki, todavia, seus olhos quase lançaram lasers ao notar o ex-namorado. Com uma chave suspeita em mãos.

— Saiam vocês daqui! – gritou. — Quem os chamou aqui?

— Sabemos muito bem da pouca vergonha que aconteceu entre vocês na fonte termal! – o loiro gritou, repreendendo-os.

Kakashi olhou para Sakura, e esta fez algo que o mascarado não imaginava, ou melhor, falou algo surpreendente.

— Pois eu lhe agradeço, Naruto. – falou, emitindo um sorriso de puro escárnio.

— Me agradece, Sakura-chan? – olhou confuso para a garota que agarrava um braço de Kakashi.

— Graças a você, descobri a minha paixão pelo Kakashi-kun.

— Kakashi-_kun_? – Sasuke repetiu.

— Algum problema, Uchiha? – a garota espreitou os olhos para o ex, que não respondeu nada. — Eu realmente não tenho a menor ideia do porque e como vocês resolveram fazer essa brincadeira, mas eu agradeço.

— Agradece? – Naruto questionou, se perguntando onde foi parar aquele desfecho que tanto idealizara? Para ele, neste exato momento, Sakura e Kakashi deveriam estar se odiando, porém idolatrando-o, e não deitados na mesma cama agarrados. O que foi que deu de erradao, afinal de contas? — Sakura-chan o Kakashi-sensei é um velhaco! Você tem que ficar com caras mais jovens.

— Ele não é velho. – agarrou-se mais ao jounin, que apesar de ser uma das peças chaves da discussão, apenas observava. Assim como Sasuke. — E eu gosto de caras mais experientes.

— Em primeiro lugar, Sakura-chan: Sim, o Kakashi-sensei é velho sim, ele tem trinta e três anos! Ouviu bem? Trinta e três anos! – aproximou-se de Sasuke, bastante exaltado. — E em segundo lugar: Eu tenho certeza que o teme ainda era virgem quando vocês começaram a namorar. – a Haruno notou a pigmentação rubra do Uchiha, mas preferiu se mantiver em silêncio. — A menos que tenha acontecido algo entre ele e o sannin das cobras. – o loiro praticamente sussurrou, coçando a nuca.

— Como é? – ele avançava na direção do loiro, contudo foi parado ao ouvir a voz de Sakura.

— Não comecem uma luta aqui! – a garota gritou. — E, Naruto, primeiramente o Kakashi não é velho, e ele ainda tem trinta e dois, afinal, estamos em maio e o aniversário dele é somente no dia quinze de setembro...

— Você sabe até a data... – o ninja hiperativo rezingou.

— Err... Como ia dizendo... Em segundo lugar, exatamente por ter ficado com um cara inexperiente e mais jovem é que agora eu estou à procura de novos horizontes...

— Inexperiente e mais novo? – Sasuke indagou, cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Você só é uns três meses mais velha do que eu e me acha jovem? Tsc. E você é a última pessoa que deve reclamar de inexperiência, Sakura.

A garota nem teve tempo de responder, pois o moreno simplesmente se virou, saindo porta a fora. Naruto pareceu um tanto quanto avulso, fazendo então o mesmo que o amigo. Sakura olhou para Kakashi, no entanto a única coisa que vislumbrou foram os seus olhos de peixe morto. Suspirou. Talvez a sua vingança não fosse tão boa assim.

Será que eles acreditaram?

Será que Kakashi não ficaria bravo?

E por que continuava agarrada ao braço do Hatake?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

A porta se abriu violentamente, assustando Sai que dava os seus últimos retoques no desenho. O ninja notou a carranca obscura de Sasuke e uma expressão imbecil de Naruto. Por mais que tenha lido tanto, neste exato momento, ele não conseguia se recordar de alguma citação que se encaixasse na expressão dos dois colegas. O Uchiha se isolou num canto, fitando o nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o Uzumaki andava de um lado para o outro, coçando o queixo. Era incrível de se imaginar, mas Sai, finalmente, pode perceber que Naruto pensava.

Aparentemente.

— Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – o loiro ajuizou um pouco alto. — Só pode ser uma armação. – andou mais um pouco, parando no meio do cômodo. — Isso não fazia parte do meu plano!

— Como se chama o seu plano? – Sai perguntou.

— O plano. – respondeu, triunfante.

— O plano? – o branquelo pensou não ter ouvido direito.

— Sim.

— Que nome ridículo. – resmungou.

— O plano é meu! – gritou. — E eu dou o nome que eu quiser, seu palmito desbotado!

Sai olhou para Naruto, e depois para Sasuke. Hm, pelo vista havia acontecido algo que ele não sabia. Mas o quê? Que o Uchiha às vezes tem a mania de se isolar do mundo para bancar o vingador solitário já não era mais novidade. E que Naruto era um retardado que vivia a resmungar asneiras, tsc, isso já era bastante corriqueiro. Porém havia algo sólido no ar, e Sai não conseguia captar a razão disso. Será que...

— O que aconteceu nas fontes termais? – questionou aos dois colegas de time.

— Nada. – Naruto respondeu, e Sai suspirou aliviado. — Mas deve estar acontecendo na cama deles agora.

— Como é?

— Não exagere, Naruto. – Sasuke grunhiu.

— Desde quando eles dividem a cama? – o desenhista indagou apavorado.

— Desde que Naruto pediu para a namorada gorda dele expulsasse Sakura do quarto dela. – o Uchiha respondeu.

— Ela não é minha namorada! – Naruto marchou para a cama.

— Não é o que aparentou, hoje mais cedo. – o ninja desenhista falou, ponderando um pouco. — Um livro uma vez dizia que quando um cara procura outra parceira, embora já esteja consolidado com uma, é sinal de que a primeira não o satisfaz sexualmente. – ponderou mais um pouco, fingindo não notar o olhar feroz do colega loiro. — Engraçado, pensei que fosse você que não satisfizesse a Hinata-san. – suspirou. — Você sabe, o seu pintinho não deve nem fazer cócegas nela.

— Cale a boca seu bastardo de uma figa! – se jogou em cima de Sai. Os dois caíram no chão, rolando de um lado para o outro, mas sem conseguirem acertar seus golpes. — Pare de falar daquela gorda maldita! E pare de falar do meu pinto!

— A Hinata sabe do seu caso com a _Sensual seduction_? – o branquelo perguntou, num tom sarcástico. — A _Sensual seduction_ gostou do seu pintinho?

— Ah, seu bastardo! – cegado pelo ódio, desferiu um soco que atingiu certeiramente a face pálida do colega. — Oh, me desculpe Sai! – mas o palmito-nin não respondia nada, o que realmente assustou Naruto. — ME DESCULPE! – o garoto continuou quieto, fitando o teto. — Sai...

— Li em um livro que...

— Ah! – o Uzumaki exclamou. — Cala a boca, seu palmito desgraçado! – Naruto se jogou ao lado de Sasuke, sem perceber que o moreno se afastou, mandando-lhe um olhar de desprezo. — E agora, Teme?

— Hn.

Naruto revirou os olhos. Não, essa resposta não tinha nada a ver com "sim" ou qualquer outra coisa positiva que ele quisesse dizer, como por exemplo, "_sim!, o Naruto é e sempre será melhor do que eu"_. Esse _hn_ era sinal de que Sasuke estava ponderando mais do que devia, num determinado assunto. As últimas vezes que o viu assim, foi quando Sakura lhe deu um pé na bunda. O que para o Uzumaki foi bastante divertido, embora trágico. Afinal, digamos que "acidentalmente" ele tenha encontrado certo anel nas coisas de Sasuke. Esse _hn_ não era por uma razão boba, e esse _hn_ tinha tudo a ver com a cena melosa de Kakashi e Sakura, estava certo disso.

— Sasuke, você acha que...

— Eles estão fingindo. – disse, com os dedos entrelaçados, olhando para um canto da parede. — É apenas uma armaçãozinha idiota da Sakura.

— Por que a Sakura-chan faria isso?

— Para se vingar de você. – respondeu. — Talvez de nós todos. – olhou para os dois colegas que o escutava atentamente. — Embora apenas o Naruto tenha seguido com o plano estúpido, Sai e eu não conseguimos impedir. E por sabermos de tal estupidez, sem nada poder fazer, podemos ser considerado cúmplices.

— Mas e a _Sensual seduction_? – Sai perguntou. — Ela é quem foi a verdadeira cúmplice do pintinho.

— Porém isso não importa para Sakura.

— Mas por que ela iria inventar que está de caso com o Kakashi-sensei? – o loiro parecia confuso. — Isso não faz sentido, pois... – olhou para os dois colegas e então... Foi como se uma luz caísse na cabeça dele, trazendo com sigo as respostas. — Ah, seus desgraçados! Entendi o porquê de vocês estarem tão preocupados! – os dois morenos se olharam, mas o loiro não deu tempo para que pudessem responder. — O Sasuke-teme, ainda quer voltar para a Sakura-chan, assim, finalmente conseguirá reconstruir o clã Uchiha. – sorriu. — Já o Sai ainda sonha em... – parou de falar ao realmente se dar conta do que o garoto queria com a amiga. — Seu bastardo! – avançou no garoto pálido, deferindo-lhe vários golpes, novamente.

— Sai de cima, pintinho. Até parece que o Sasuke não quer o mesmo. – Naruto parou, olhando em direção do Uchiha. — Não se esqueça de que a primeira vez dela, Naruto-kun, foi com ele.

Saindo de cima do ninja sem cor, o loiro começou a caminhar em direção de Sasuke.

— Nem vem, dobe. – Sasuke resmungou. — Éramos namorados na época, e não haja como se você não soubesse como é. – o Uzumaki parou, olhando para o chão. — Não, você não sabe.

— Você é virgem, Naruto-kun? – Sai o perguntou.

— Não te interessa! Seu... – parou um pouco e pensou. — Nem vem falar de mim, transparente. Aposto que você também é. – o outro arqueou a sobrancelha. — Só fica correndo atrás da Sakura-chan pra poder tirar o atraso. Mas ela nunca vai aceitar você, seu transparente encardido de uma figa! Tô certo. – os três pararam, apenas se fitando, até que Naruto desabafou. — Será que eu sou o único aqui que não tem segundas intenções com a Sakura-chan?

O silêncio passeou pelo quarto, sussurrando a resposta para o ninja hiperativo.

_Sim_.

De certa forma ele era o mais inocente nessa confusão. Pois nem mesmo Kakashi era confiável.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ainda era estranho para ela vê-lo com aquelas roupas. Um jeans desbotado, sapatos comuns, uma blusa escura e a uma máscara. Não que estivesse bizarro, na verdade não, mas Hatake Kakashi ainda é usualmente visto apenas com o seu velho uniforme ninja. Então, ele, vestido como um simples civil mascarado, de certa forma, era algo bastante adverso.

— Você está usando a mesma máscara? – Sakura falou, notando a sobrancelha arqueada do sensei. — Quero dizer, é a mesma máscara que usou na terma, está usando agora?

— Sim. – respondeu, voltando a fitar o livro.

— Que horror! – exclamou, porém não obteve nenhuma resposta do mascarado. — Isso não é muito higiênico, sabe. Tipo, você passa horas com esse pano no rosto, sabe-se lá quantas bactérias se acumulam aí. Oh, e você ainda usa blusas com a máscara acoplada. Tsc. Sabe quantas bactérias do seu corpo têm contato direto com o seu rosto?

— Mn.

— Milhões! Não, minto. Bilhões! Você pode imaginar isso? – apoiou-se um pouco mais na mesa, aproximando-se dele. — E se você não fizer a barba, a quantidade será ainda maior! E...

— Querida. – interrompeu-a.

— Sim?

— Cale a boca.

A garota bufou, cruzando os braços. Afinal, não foi por maldade que estava falando aquilo, é claro que não, porém, como médica, é um dever cívico alertar sobre os males que as bactérias podem causar. As pessoas adoecem por bem menos do que isso, então, que mal havia em alertá-lo? Mas não, não seja uma pessoa prestativa, pois Hatake Kakashi não se importa com nada além dos seus livros sujos e...

— O que está acontecendo? – a rosada questionou, e ele não parecia ter compreendido. — No livro. – esclareceu. — O que está acontecendo no livro?

— Pensei que fosse um livro sujo para você. – o mascarado comentou, ainda fitando o livreto.

— E são sujos. – Sakura respondeu. — Mas também é legal.

— Você nem leu o resto pra saber.

— Se fosse chato você não estaria lendo.

— Gosto é algo bastante subjetivo, querida.

A Haruno revirou os olhos.

— Enfim – suspirou. —, me desculpe por te envolver na minha "vingança". – ele a olhou, abaixando o livro. — É realmente difícil ser a única garota no meio de tantos garotos, sabe? – ele negou com a cabeça, fazendo-a rir. De fato, ele realmente _não_ sabe o que é isso. — É como se todos quisessem cuidar de mim, com diferentes objetivos.

— Quatro caras e uma garota. – Kakashi explanou.

Cinco, na verdade, Sakura pensou. Afinal, Yamato-taicho também era uma figura masculina bastante carimbada no time.

— Bom, como ia dizendo, me desculpe te envolver nisso. – suspirou. — É bem provável que eles irão pegar no seu pé, também.

— Creio que não, pois já devem saber que tudo não passa de uma mentira.

— E por quê?

— Eles sabem que nunca ficaríamos juntos.

_Nunca?_, ela se questionou.

— Sério? – indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha rosa. — Você se acha bom de mais para mim?

— Eu não disse isso.

— E como sabe que nunca ficaríamos?

_Ficaríamos?_, ele se questionou.

— Eu não sei. – o mascarado respondeu, voltando a olhar para o livro. — É apenas uma suposição.

Não que Sakura realmente houvesse se incomodado com a declaração de seu sensei, no entanto, era contraditório ele dizer uma coisa dessas. Afinal, fora ele quem começou com essa história de que eram noivos. Bom, foi mais para evitar a aproximação da _Sensual seduction_, mas não deixava de ser uma mentira começada por ele. Além do mais, não era surpresa para ela notar as olhadas que Kakashi lançava às suas pernas e seios. Entretanto ela não poderia culpá-lo, afinal, ela andava com roupas bastante curtas e, inevitavelmente, os homens pensam demais com a cabeça debaixo.

— Você olha para as minhas pernas. – falou, monotonamente, fazendo Kakashi arquear a sobrancelha e abaixar o livro laranja. — E também olha para os meus peitos. – apoiou-se na mesa. — Você também olha para a minha bunda?

— Então, é essa a conversa adulta que você tanto ansiava? – ele questionou curioso.

— Eu olho para a sua bunda.

— Minha bunda?

— É. – respondeu. — Ela não é pequena, nem grande. Não é muito dura, nem parece ser mole, sabe. Parece ser boa para apertar.

— Minha bunda?

— Bom, err... – talvez a ficha só tenha caído agora de que o assunto da conversa não era lá dos muito bons. — Sabe, foi a Ino quem me disse.

— A Ino também olha para a minha bunda? – a garota não respondeu, coçando a nuca um tanto nervosa. — Estranho. – ele disse, fazendo-a olhar em sua direção. — Nunca a achei muito interessante.

— Sua bunda?

— Não, a Ino.

— Oh. – droga, por que ela tinha que começar a falar sobre _isso_? Justamente _isso_! Mas, bem, ela não mostraria a ele que estava incomodada com um assunto que ela mesma criou. De jeito nenhum. — Ela é bastante interessante, bonita de se olhar.

Kakashi apenas maneou com a cabeça, um pouco ponderativo. E, para o alívio de Sakura, a atenção do mascarado se voltou novamente à leitura. Ela estava olhando para o corredor, à procura dos meninos quando o ouviu falar.

— A sua também é bastante interessante. – ele falou, erguendo seus olhos do livro, fitando-a diretamente. — É bonita de se olhar.

E então, Sakura pensou que nunca mais andaria na frente dele. Assim ele não mais a avaliaria e, bem, ela continuaria apreciando o bumbum dele. _Talvez ter essas conversas mais maduras não fosse tão ruim_, refletiu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Era como se o elevador fosse pequeno de mais para os três rapazes. Cada um observava o outro de esguelha, como se fossem inimigos mortais. Sasuke era indiferente, Sai era observador e Naruto era paranoico. Ele até que sabia os motivos dos outros dois para terem ciúmes de Sakura, porém nunca se permitiu realmente entender as razões. Oh, aquilo era nojento! Sakura era como uma irmã para ele, mais nova e mais velha, mutuamente, logo, imaginar dois marmanjos excitados em cima dela era como um filme de terror, em que as vísceras dos personagens escapam, fazendo rastros pegajosos no chão. Oh, aquilo era um horror! Só de imaginar o seu estômago se revirava.

Obviamente o Uzumaki não poderia impedir a rosada de tomar as suas decisões (e, inevitavelmente, fazer sexo), mas se estivesse ao seu alcance, de alguma forma, retardar, bem, ele faria isso. Eram três urubus em volta de uma cerejeira. Não, poderiam ser quatro, afinal, nunca se sabe as verdadeiras intenções daquele olhudo do Yamato-taicho, estava certo disso.

Saíram do elevador, caminhando em direção ao restaurante da pousada. Sakura e Kakashi os estavam esperando por lá. Passavam pela recepção quando ouviram:

— Chouji-kun.

Sim, era _ela_. E Naruto estava muito inclinado a seguir o seu caminho para onde fosse – até para o inferno! – desde que fosse longe dela. Porém, Sai o empurrou em direção à balofa.

— Não deixe a sua namorada esperando, pintinho.

— Ela não é... – parou, ao se deparar de fronte a mulher roliça. — Olá. – falou, notando que os colegas seguiam para o restaurante, deixando-o para trás. Sozinho. Com a balofa do chupe-chupe.

— Pensei que não apareceria tão cedo, meu anjo. – suspirou, apoiando-se no balcão e, assim, aproximando-se do loiro. — Eu já estava com saudades.

— Hn.

A mulher interpretou a sua resposta como um "sim", ou qualquer outra coisa positiva, como por exemplo, "_sim!, eu também te desejo, meu caramelo de chupeta_".

— E eu acho que mereço um beijo. – sorriu.

— Outro?! – gritou exasperado. — Eu já dei os que te devia.

— Ora, mas não há nenhum problema de mais um ou outro. – deu de ombros. — Afinal, por que não repetir o que foi bom?

_Mas não foi bom_, Naruto pensou.

E antes que pudesse notar, a mulher agarrou-o pelo pescoço, tomando seus lábios. Faminta. Sem a permissão do loiro, ela enfiou a língua dentro da boca dele. E ele, bem, debatia-se mais do que uma lagartixa com câimbra. A recepcionista segurava-o firmemente, roubando todo o ar e dignidade do loiro. Suas mãos vagueavam pelo corpo masculino, apalpando aqui e ali. Oh, como ela gostava de caras magrinhos! Pois, bem, apesar de estar apenas uns poucos quilos acima do normal, gostava de ficar com pessoas do mesmo porte que ela. Magros e atléticos.

Naruto se desprendeu da mulher, esbaforido.

— Chega! – gritou. — Eu vou te contar a verdade de uma vez por todas!

— Como assim? – soou curiosa.

— Eu... Err. Eu sinto muito. – suspirou. — Eu tenho namorada.

— Oi?

— Eu disse que tenho namorada.

A mulher olhou para os lados. Não era bem isso que esperava ouvir, todavia a notícia não era boa.

— E você não pretende terminar com ela. – Naruto olhou para os próprios pés, e a recepcionista entendeu aquilo como uma confirmação a sua triste afirmação. — Eu sou apenas um caso a mais, então?

— Não, eu...

— Ou você simplesmente esteve me usando esse tempo todo no seu estúpido _O plano_? – sorriu. — Aposto que você já fez o que queria, se arrependeu, e não vê mais a necessidade de me usar.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Cretino.

Olharam-se por mais um tempo, até que Naruto, finalmente, caminhou em direção ao restante do time, deixando uma recepcionista pensativa. Ela suspirou, pegando uma nova chupeta de caramelo do bolso. Ela iria se vingar, e sabia exatamente como. Afinal, um novo plano era delineado em sua mente, enquanto chupava vigorosamente o caramelo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Quando, finalmente, os cinco estavam reunidos, Kakashi começou a falar.

— É provável que o movimento esteja atuando durante o festival, logo, deveremos estar lá também. – olhou para os alunos, que apenas acenavam com a cabeça. — Normalmente eles não andam sozinhos, por isso manteremos a mesma formação. – os garotos se entreolharam, pensando em Sakura que, mais uma vez, ficaria sozinha com o Hatake. — Já sabemos como manter contato. Todos entendidos?

— Hai. – responderam quase em uníssimo, se não fosse por Sasuke, que se manteve calado.

Como sempre.

* * *

**.**

**:: Próximo Capítulo: ****Estranhas propostas ****::**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** _Pessoas, sinto muitíssimo pela espera. Juro que não era a minha intenção T_T_

_Ainda essa semana tentarei atualizar Afável e, se der, nesse mês volto com mais um capítulo de OP ;)_

_Comentários são mais do que bem-vindos :D_


End file.
